


Of Crest and Noble Napping

by FuriousFudanshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousFudanshi/pseuds/FuriousFudanshi
Summary: It had only been a month since Byleth started working at the monastery, at the request of the archbishop herself. To many, it was very obvious that he was young and inexperienced but that didn't seem to prevent him from dedicating every inch of free time to his studies to become a better teacher. The faith that the students put in him in their first mock battle lit a flame inside the young professor, he wanted to guide these students to the best of his abilities.





	1. A Mercenary and A Researcher

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've been dying to write some fluff with Byleth and Linhardt because I can't stop playing this game. I'm will be writing more fluff to add to this and build up their relationship as I get more into the game. Might write Flex next. :D

It had only been a month since Byleth started working at the monastery, at the request of the archbishop herself. To many, it was very obvious that he was young and inexperienced but that didn't seem to prevent him from dedicating every inch of free time to his studies to become a better teacher. The faith that the students put in him in their first mock battle lit a flame inside the young professor, he wanted to guide these students to the best of his abilities. During his free time, he could often be found searching the library or standing around, nose deep in a book. As usual, the professor was walking around the shelves but this time, looking for a specific book. Trying to make his way to a shelf in the corner, he fell over something lying in the middle of the walkway.

"OUCH! Please watch where you are going."

The professor had fallen flat on his face and it took a moment for him to adjust himself. The Library wasn't necessarily, there were lights around that kept the main area alight and there were lights in the wall way. Unfortunately, the professor was moving too quickly to see the student on the floor. He turned over and looked at him, his face slim and soft, so on the floor be was small. His hair was a dark green and it framed his face that was making a pouting expression. Byleth stared at the student for a moment, as if his mind was still catching up to him. And as if a lightbulb that went off in his head and he looked at the boy in the eyes.

"Oh! You must be Linhardt."

Byleth must have been right because the expression on the student changed. He gave his nod and looked a little confused at the professor. His eyes went wide for the first time since the encounter. The boys dull blue eyes lit up with interest as he looked over the professor's face. 

"You're the new professor. You're so much younger than I'd expected.No one had told me. Yes, you are right. I am Linhardt Von Hevring."

As the boy continued to speak he started to yawn and his eyes became dull again as if starting to fall asleep. Hearing the boy yawn made Byleth realize that his legs were still over the student and pulled them off quickly. He stood up and started dusting himself off as he looked over the boy. He was now sitting on the floor, leaning back on the bookshelf with his legs under him slightly, dozing off with his head tilted to the right a bit. In his lap was a book that was still wide open and the professor quickly noticed it. 

"I'm so sorry for this Linhardt, I didn't mean to trip over you. I was just looking for a book, It's the book in your lap. Can I borrow it for a moment?"

Linhardt's eyes opened up again and he let out another yawn as he went to sit up and stretch his legs out straight as if trying to wake up. Even though he was sleeping on the floor, his uniform was still perfectly clean and straighten, as if he had just put it on. His hair was nice, neat and looked soft with a ponytail in the back. His attention returned the professor and it took him a moment to take in his words then blinked as he nods.

"It's alright, just watch where you are going. The library is my favorite place to nap, it's the quietest place in the academy. The book? Yeah, but when your done can you bring it back to me? The crest are interesting."

After noting the page he left off on, Linhardt shut the book and handed it to the professor. It was a fairly thick book with "History of Crest and Noble Families" on the front cover with a crest that Byleth didn't recognize. Quickly taking the book the professor put it in his arms and gave a nod to him, looking over the boy's face again.

"Of course. I will remember to bring it back to you directly. I just wanted to learn more about crest and my student's crest. Hoping it will give me a bit of insight into what best suits them in battle."

"Thank you, I've noted my page so don't worry about losing it. Say, professor, do you have a crest? You look very well put together, like a noble but you have the feeling a commoner. I can't put my finger on which suits you more."

Byleth seemed to think on the question for a moment as the boy stood up, showing that he was only slightly taller than Linhardt. As he adjusted his uniform, the professor looked away so he wasn't continuing to stare at his face and started to go into thought. Byleth was positive that he wasn't from nobility, at least he didn't think he was from the nobility. Not something that he thought about before him working at the academy.

"That I'm not sure. My father is a knight and that is as far as I know. Nothing more really. My memory is terrible, to say the least. But, Hanneman says that I have one, he just isn't sure about the origin of the crest or even which one it could be."

"Oh, then will you tell me about your crest when he finds out? Maybe let me examine it as well?"

"Sure, I guess. And thank you for letting me take the book."

Before the conversation could continue Byleth walked off out of the library, hearing the boy yawn behind him as he left and seeing him off. The professor went straight back to his room, the image of the student stuck in his mind as he walked. In a crunch for time, the professor opened up the book and started reading a little as he made his way back to his room. By the time the professor got back to his room it was getting dark out and the academy grounds had grown quiet. Though it was summer, there was a cool breeze in the air that, when it hit the back of Byleth's neck it caused a chill to go down his spine, bring him back to reality. He looked around for a moment then walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind himself. When his mind came back to reality it instantly started to wander back to the student, Linhardt.  
A week later Byleth was returning to the library with the book on crests. The mock battle was a success and he had started to get the hang of teaching. Walking into the Library, Byleth noticed that the place was almost empty with no Linhardt to be found. After walking around the library for a moment the professor realized that there was a second floor and made his way up there. As he got to the top of the steps he noticed a girl standing in the corner, about to wake up a sleeping Linhardt. Byleth made his way over to the girl and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. He let her go back to her studies and leaned down next to Linhardt, looking over him. Instead of waking him up, Byleth sat down beside him and opened his other book to read over it with a soft smile on his face. When anyone came upstairs he made sure they didn't wake Linhardt.

An hour passed and the student finally woke up with a loud yawn as he stretched. A loud crack could be heard from his back, likely due to his terrible sleeping position. Byleth brought his attention up from his book to watch the student. It took a moment for Linhardt to noticed the teacher but jumped instantly startled. The professor gave him a slight smile, shutting his book.

"What are you doing here professor?"

"I wanted to return the book directly to you. But I didn't want to wake you. Those bags under your eyes say you need all the sleep that you can get. How about some lunch?"

The professor stood up with his offer of a meal and held out a hand to Linhardt. He took it, seemingly still confused from his nap but stood up to follow him. As they made their way down to the dining hall, Linhardt started to fully wake up and thank the professor for the book. Byleth just gave him smiled and asked about what kind of food he liked. Linhardt watched the teacher for a moment and smiled with a small blush, following closely beside him.

"Well, I will tell you once we get to the dining hall. But I'd prefer to eat outside."


	2. Angelica Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt stood outside the library, looking out the window for a moment. On their way back inside another one of the professor’s students stopped him, Sylvain, and wouldn’t stop asking for advice about some girl he was just getting to know. Byleth looked as stern as ever while he listened, though he was uncomfortable with the questions. Sothis was behind Sylvain and started to point to Linhardt, who looked annoyed as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so into this ship lately, so here is a part two for more slow burn fluff! I thought the idea of Linhardt getting jealous of Byleth's students would be really cute. I already can not wait to write even more! If you are interested my twitter is here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi
> 
> I made a Curious Cat: https:https://curiouscat.me/FuriousFudanshi

The past week, Byleth and Linhardt had been studying every book that they could find in the library about the crest. The day he brought the book back to Linhardt, Byleth explains to him that he was in a very strange situation. He explained how Hanneman was the one that discovered his crest but even he has no knowledge of the crest. Being interested in crest at the time, Linhardt became instantly fascinated by the idea of a new crest being discovered. From that day on, whenever the professor had time, he would let Linhardt look over his crest and examine what he could from it. They spent their time in the Library studying every book they could find on crest but it took a lot of time since Linhardt needed a nap every other hour. 

By the time everyone was getting ready for lunch, Linhardt was waking up from his third nap of the day. Byleth was sitting in the chair next to him when he woke up, reading a book on swordsmanship that he found interesting. The student sat up straight and cracked his back after rubbing his eyes. It took Linhardt snapping his fingers in the teacher's ear to get his nose out of the book. His head turned sharply as if snapping out of a trance with a shocked look on his face. This made Linhardt snicker to himself at the look on his face and how easily the professor was startled. After glancing around the empty Library Byleth realized that half the day had already passed.

“Let’s go get something to eat professor, I’m starving.”

With that, they both stood up and made their way out of the library. As they made their way down to the dining hall, Linhardt started to ask if the professor ever tried out magic. But Byleth shook his head as he listened. For a moment he was surprised but then smiled as he walked with him.

“Yes well, it shouldn’t surprise me honestly. You came from a life as a mercenary and even knew nothing of Sothis. Well, have you considered learning it? I believe you have the smarts to pick it up and learn it. And if you want we could train together.”

Magic was something that Byleth had never considered using since his skill with a sword was on par with a professional. However, the more battles that they encountered the more he realized he needed something long-range. Bow sounded easy but it wasn’t that simple. After thinking on it till they got to the dining hall, Byleth stopped Linhardt and gave him a nod, agreeing to learn magic with him. The student grew a bit smile and took his hand tightly in his own.

“This is amazing professor! If you dedicate your studies to magic, I believe you’d become a force to be reckoned with!” 

This brought a smile to Byleth’s face, something that he’d been doing a lot more lately. And it was something that everyone noticed, he was showing more emotion since he’d been there. But no one was more surprised than Captain Jeralt. In the dining hall, Linhardt and Byleth were looking at the menu together when Jeralt walked up beside them. He put his hand on Byleth’s shoulder and smiled at him. He looked up at his father and gave him back smiled back, it seemed to be something new for them. 

“ Hey kid, come see me once you have time. I’ll be in the captain’s office.”

Byleth gave a nod, watching him leave the dining hall then turned back to the menu. Linhardt had already figured out his meal and was sitting at one of the tables. On his way over, Ashe walked up to the professor and asked if he could join him for lunch. They sat down across from Linhardt as Ashe started asking about a lesson from their class. The dark green haired student listened to their discussion while he pretended to pay attention to the book in his lap and slowly ate. Byleth would glance over at Linhardt every few moments to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep in his lunch. At this time Sothis was just waking up from one of her long naps and started to look over other student’s shoulders, trying to find something interesting. She moved over and looked over Linhardt’s shoulder to see what book he was reading but quickly realized that he wasn’t reading but listening.

“Hey, I think he’s listening to you guys talk. The book is closed but he isn’t asleep.”

Byleth glanced over at Sothis, when Ashe had taken a moment to eat, then his eyes moved over to the student sitting across from him. Before he could say anything to him, Ashe took the moment to interest with Linhardt.

“What are you reading there?”

The sleepy-looking student finally turned his head up to look at Ashe and grew a smile. Taking his chance, Linhardt started to talk about his recent research into crest, abilities, and magic that has been the source of his fascination at the moment. Ashe ate his food as he listened to Linhardt gush over his research and Byleth leaned on his arm listening with a smile. Whenever the student had the chance to talk about his passions, he noticed that he became much more awake and at his happiest. Sothis was sitting down next to Ashe at this point, listening to Linhardt speak about crests. While they were busy, Byleth finished up his lunch and pulled out a notebook. It was something that he’d been keeping since he started teaching and in it were notes about his students, studies, things around the monastery, events but, recently, most of his notes revolved around Linhardt.

“You’re like a schoolgirl that just fell in love for the first time.”

Byleth almost flinched but shut his notebook quickly and his ears started to burn a soft red as Sothis let out a loud laugh. Both the students looked at Byleth seemingly confused at his sudden stiffness. Linhardt asked the professor if he was ok and he just gave a nod as he puts the notebook away. Ashe looked between the two then smiled at Linhardt standing up from the table.

“Well, thanks to Professor for explaining the lesson to me. I think I’ll go test out the new bow training before I have to head to the stables. And it was nice talking to you Linhardt, good luck with your studies.”

Ashe took his dishes with him and Byleth waved him off. Linhardt watched him for a moment then let out a soft yawn stretched as he pushed his plate away. Byleth stood up and picked up their dishes. As he made his way to put their dishes in the sink, Mercedes grabbed his attention. She made her way over and asked if he wanted to have tea with her and while she was talking Sothis started pointing to Linhardt. Byleth smiled and gave a nod, suggesting they invite Linhardt. Mercedes’ smile grew at the thought of having another guest for tea and agreed. He put the dishes away and made his way back to Linhardt then gently tapped his shoulder.

“Mercedes asked if we would join her for tea. Let’s go.”

“Well, I’m not sure. I kind of wanted to go and have a nap. Maybe go back to the Library where we could continue the research into your crest.”

“We can do that later, I promise. Besides, the tea would be perfect to help your nap.”

Even though he didn’t need help getting to sleep, assistance didn’t was always welcomed. They followed Mercedes to the garden and a smile grew on Linhardt’s face as he looked at the sky and how nice the weather was with the sun at its highest. Byleth noticed the peace that washed over his face when they were outside. Mercedes started pouring them tea once they sat down. They both thanked her and Linhardt gently sniffed at the air. 

“Oh, is this Angelica tea? This is my favorite!”

“Yes, it is. That’s amazing you figured it out so quickly. I love the way it makes me feel after drinking it. I feel so calm afterward.”

As Byleth start to sip at his tea, he took a mental note to remember to buy Angelica tea leafs next time he goes into town. Mercedes sat her cup down and offered them one of the pastries that were sitting on a plate in the middle of the table. Linhardt politely declined, explaining that he was full from lunch and Byleth took one of the smaller, pink cookies to eat it. Mercedes started talking about her visit into town with Annette and how some thief tried to steal something they had just bought. Byleth was listening to her, always being attentive with his students, while Linhardt seems to start spacing out as he looked up at the sky. He sighed and glanced at the professor, looking him over, then reached under the table, taking his hand that was laying on his lap. Byleth was caught off guard but didn’t let it show as to not seem scared. Sothis was behind them smiling as she watched.

“Nice. You didn’t jump out of your skin from being touched by your crush. Hey! Don’t make that face, you look scary. Just relax, Jeez. Try to be a normal person for once. Just play it cool.”

“Linhardt, what is your class like? I noticed during the mock battle you were focusing on magic.”

The question took a moment to get to him since his attention was on Byleth, but he soon realized she was talking to him. He put a finger to his chin thinking then started to tell Mercedes about his only interest was the books in his classroom. While the students spoke, Linhardt locked their fingers together and Byleth put his face into his free hand to hide an expression that he wasn’t making.

“Oh Calm down, your face hasn’t changed. You stay like that and people will get suspicious.”

Sothis’ tone was mocking but he knew she was right, so Byleth straightens up and went back to his tea. He gripped Linhardt’s hand a bit to show that this was fine. Mercedes started talking about how the professor suggested she focus on healing instead of battling since she didn’t like fighting. With the conversation being directed toward him, Byleth started to focus on the conversation. Mercedes started going on about her worries about fighting but knew she wanted to help people in some way and how the professor showed her that she could help without spilling blood.

“I knew about healing with Magic but I never thought it would be useful in the middle of battle, that there is no time for such things but the professor proved me wrong. During the mock battle, I had only just started learning to heal but when we went to deal with the thieves was the first time my stole role was healing.”

“You can do great things Mercedes and healing is very important to protect your comrades. I’ve been reading and there is so much more you can learn and I believe you’re powerful enough for it. But I also want you to learn magic so, when the time comes that you are alone or separated from us, you can protect yourself.”

Mercedes seem to become gloomy but gave the professor a nod in agreement while listening to him. Byleth noticed and instantly started to feel bad so he explained himself. He tried to put a smile on his face to reassure her.

“If you learn magic you can protect yourself if need be, but you can also protect those you are trying to save. But I will do everything to make sure that never has to happen.”

She looked at the professor and seem to brighten up. As she agreed she started pouring them some more tea. To Byleth’s, and Sothis, surprise, Linhardt hadn’t fallen asleep but was listening carefully to their conversation. When he saw that the teacher was looking at him with a surprised expression, he just smiled in return and squeezed his hand gently. Mercedes offered them more of the sweets and continued talking about her adventures in town. Throughout the tea time, Linhardt held Byleth’s hand until it was time for them to start heading back to the Library. When they stood up their hands disconnected and the professor waved Mercedes off, reminding her to not forget training.

By the time they were making their way back to the Library, the sky was turning a soft citrus orange as the sun went down. Linhardt stood outside the library, looking out the window for a moment. On their way back inside another one of the professor’s students stopped him, Sylvain, and wouldn’t stop asking for advice about some girl he was just getting to know. Byleth looked as stern as ever while he listened, though he was uncomfortable with the questions. Sothis was behind Sylvain and started to point to Linhardt, who looked annoyed as ever.

“Sylvain, I appreciate you coming to me for advice but I don’t think I’m the right person to ask about these things.”

The redhead started to blushed and cleared his throat, agreeing with him. After apologizing for taking up his time Sylvain walked off and Byleth waved at him as he walked down the hallway. Linhardt let out a loud yawn and stood up, turning to the professor. He had a look of boredom on his face at first but then turned his eyes on Byleth and his expression changed. Linhardt seemed to start pouting as if the professor had just said something that hurt his feelings. The sad eyes that he gave burned into Byleth and hurt him to his core, causing a shiver to rip through him.

“Are you free now? I wouldn’t want to interrupt another one of your conversations.”

“Linhardt, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to seem like I was ignoring you. I did want to get back to the Library sooner. I like researching with you.”

Hearing his apology Linhardt put his hand to his face as if thinking and then started shaking his head. Sothis was watching him with a frown then looked over to the teacher. Byleth frowned and reached out to take his hand gently. Linhardt was a bit surprised as he looked at the teacher.

“I’m sorry. I guess I just started to get jealous. I’d never felt like this before. I don’t like it when other people take your attention. And I find everyone else so boring. But I’m glad you aren’t an idiot and I don't have to say the obvious.”

“You only realized his signals thanks to me. Otherwise, you’re helpless.”

Byleth glanced in Sothis’ direction with a tired look but then gave a small smile to Linhardt. He agreed with him and locked their fingers tightly and pulled him into the Library. They made their way back up to the second floor where they had grown accustomed to studying. Sothis followed behind them with a smile, seeing the two finally be more open with each other caused her chest to feel warm and fluttery. But once they started reading their minds instantly started absorbing the information that they craved. It wasn’t until it had gotten dark outside and a knight was making sure the Library was clear did anyone noticed the two, napping at their table. Sothis had taken a nap along with them and Jeralt was called in to deal with them.


	3. A Birthday and A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, by the way, your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? I know you might be too old for this but I wanted to get you something. How about some new armor? Or a sword? I saw one in town that looked well crafted.”
> 
> Just outside the office door Annette, Ashe, and Linhardt were listening in on the conversation with the door just slightly cracked, thanks to Jeralt. Annette was crouching by the door with Ash standing close behind her and Linhardt stood on the other side of the door frame with his eyes closed, listening to the conversation carefully. Ashe leaned down a bit to whisper to Annette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main character has my birthday in my game so I just went with it. I stayed up one entire night writing this and took another night editing it. I'm hoping that the new approach I'm taking with rereading and editing my work helps, so let me know.
> 
> If you are interested in sending feedback here is my twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi
> 
> I made a Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/FuriousFudanshi

The Garland Moon had just arrived with most of the monastery was enjoying the summer. Byleth was having some tea with Ingrid, who invited Dimitri. One of the only people that didn’t enjoy the heat was the prince himself. Just looking at him, Dimitri was already sweating and seemed irritated but anytime the professor looked at him, he brightens up. Ingrid noticed that Dimitri was putting on an act anytime attention was brought to him. Clearing her throat, Ingrid turned her attention to the prince with a smile.

“Hm. I’m surprised that you came out in this heat with how much you dislike summer.”

“Yes well, it would be rude of me to decline an offer from a dear friend and my professor.”

“I have to wonder, would you have joined me if the professor wasn’t here?”

“Ingrid! You offend me! O-Of course I would have joined you for tea. Even though it is entirely too hot for such things.” 

Byleth listened to the two bickers for a moment and Sothis found the arguing amusing, the two sounded like siblings. Without anyone noticing Jeralt made his way over and put his hand on Byleth’s shoulder to get his attention. Once he apologized for interrupting, Jeralt asked his son to if they could talk. Without any questions, the professor stood up and followed his father. Walking through the campus the sun was beating down on them and Byleth began to fidget with the collar of his shirt. However, the buildings on the monastery grounds were cool. Once in the Captain's Office, Jeralt shut his door and leaned on his desk then crossed his arms. A smile grew on his face and Byleth gave a confused look in return.

“So, I saw that you’ve become close with your students. It’s good to know your skills have come in handy for more. And you seem to be enjoying yourself for the first time.”

“Oh, well yes and I learn a lot from them too. I used to think that if I had a sword I could win any fight. But I’m learning even better ways of fighting.”

“Yea, I noticed. Your skills are increasing. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Jeralt rubbed his chin and closed his eyes as he leaned back a bit on the desk, seemingly thinking. A moment later his eyes opened and stared into Byleth's as if searching for something.

“Oh, by the way, your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? I know you might be too old for this but I wanted to get you something. How about some new armor? Or a sword? I saw one in town that looked well crafted.”

Just outside the office door Annette, Ashe, and Linhardt were listening in on the conversation with the door just slightly cracked, thanks to Jeralt. Annette was crouching by the door with Ash standing close behind her and Linhardt stood on the other side of the door frame with his eyes closed, listening to the conversation carefully. Ashe leaned down a bit to whisper to Annette.

“How did you find out the professor’s birthday? Did you figure out his age too?”

“I just asked Captain Jeralt, though he can’t remember his age he can remember the professors. He said that his birthday was one he would never forget.”

“That’s sweet but concerning that, he forgot his age.”

“Shh”

Linhardt quietly shushed them so he could hear the professor speaking. Sothis was watching the three outside the room and started to get excited to see how the events would unfold. The professor put a finger to his chin, his usual thinking manner, then looked up at his father a moment later with his thoughts in order.

“Any other year I might have asked for armor or a sword but I’m more interested in a book I saw in town. I wanted to grab it myself but I was more concerned about the student’s weapons and getting them fixed up.”

“A book huh? Well, what’s the title. I’ll go into town and get it myself. We could even go get lunch that day. Just me and you.”

“It's a spellbook, with a purple cover and gold trimming over it. I can’t remember the title exactly but the lady said it was rare.”

When Byleth looked up at his father, he had a bit of a surprised look on his face but didn’t say anything, just smiled at him. Linhardt heard the description, smiled and started to walk off, forgetting that the other two were with him. Ashe noticed him walking off and nudged Annette. They both ran off following Linhardt down the hall. Once they were far enough away they started discussing what they should do for the professor. Ashe suggested a small party, when Linhardt heard them he stopped in his tracks and Annette smiled wide at Ashe.

“We could just invite the classes and teachers. I and Mercedes could bake him a cake!”

Linhardt shook his head, standing at the bottom of the steps with a concerned look on his face. He crossed his arms and watched the two.

“No, no. The professor would hate a party. Even if it’s small. I think he would appreciate a gift, just your class gathered. Maybe you could encourage him to relax for once. He’s always either training, studying or shopping for the class.”

“You have a good point. Well, what should we get him?”

Ashe stopped next to Linhardt, thinking for a moment as Annette moved pasted them into the corridor. Looking up at Linhardt, and seeing the frustrated face he was making, she turned her attention to Ashe.

“Let’s go tell the rest of the class and let Linhardt get him the book. He knows more about Magic anyway. We can figure out what to get him together.”

“Oh, Alright. But Annette don’t you study magic too?”

With a sigh, Annette turned Ashe toward the closest exit and started to push him along as she shook her head at how oblivious he was to the situation.

“Yes, but I’m still new to Magic. And I have no clue what he was talking about, never seen that book before. Come on, let’s go. See you later Linhardt.”

The usually groggy student was now wide awake and watched the two leave, mentally making a note to thank Annette. He let out a heavy sigh and started making his way to the front of the monastery. 

Byleth was about to leave his father’s office, noticing the door wasn’t completely closed when Jeralt called his name to stop him. He turned to look at the broad man with his usual blank stare, waiting for him to speak again.

“One more thing, you’ll have another serious mission at the end of the month but I asked Rhea to hold off on telling you since your birthday is only a few days away. I thought I’d let you know but don’t concern yourself with it now.”

“Well, I will still at least have the students prepared. My birthday isn’t that big of a deal but thanks, father. I appreciate it.”

"Alright. Let's meet up for dinner on your birthday, that will be my gift to you. I'll see you later."

With that, the professor walked out of his office and started making his way to the Library. Looking out the windows he could see the sun still high in the sky, meaning he still had a few more hours to himself before his next class. As he walked it felt oddly quiet, so he looked around to see if Sothis was awake and to his surprise, she seemed wide awake behind him. There was a big smile plastered over her face and it made him feel uneasy. The professor’s face showed his discomfort and Sothis shook her head sighing.

“You never told me your birthday. What day is it? What do you plan on doing? Are you going to have dinner with your dad?”

“It’s on the seventh, I have no plans and yes of course. I wouldn’t miss dinner with my father. Lately, I haven’t been able to see him as much, it’s weird.”

Byleth continued walking toward the library and Sothis glared a hole into the back of his head. As he walked through the old double doors, the tiny floating girl scolded him for making no plans, as if he was offending somebody. Luckily he'd become used to ignoring the spirit. He let out a sigh as sweat dripped down his cheek. Quietly the teacher made his way to the second floor where he expected to find Linhardt but found it to be empty. He looked around on the first floor one more time before settling down to open his journal. As he looked over his notes, Sothis sat in front of him with a small pouting expression. She knew he had a surprise coming but was worried that her vessel would be ungrateful for his student and someone special’s hard work.

06/07

The morning of his birthday Sothis, who often slept until the afternoon, woke Byleth and scared the boy out of his skin. Once he was ready, the professor made his way to the dining hall for breakfast, ignoring Sothis the entire way. The day was quiet for the most part and wasn’t overly humid so the classes went smoothly. To his surprise, there was no complaining, interruptions or distractions in class. All the students were paying attention and got their work done, which put Byleth on guard. It was strange for the class to go so smoothly. Even his class, which was fairly tamed, still had its issues but today it had none. Sothis assured him that it wasn’t anything weird and that he should just accept that it was a good day. To test it out Byleth made Felix and Dimitri take care of the horses in the stable. And to his surprise, everything got done perfectly with little arguments. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was dreaming but eventually relaxed, accepting that it was a good day.

Once class was over Byleth started to make his way to the Library, after stopping by to see his father, already know who he wanted to see the most today. However, when he arrived at the Library, it was empty except for a single knight and the strangle uncomfortable librarian Tomas. The professor grabbed a few books that he had been wanting to pick up then made his way through the grounds of the monastery. Sothis was looking around as well, seemingly just as concerned as Byleth. He let out a sigh of frustration and started looking for Edelgard, who he found in the Black Eagle classroom. As he walked toward the front of the classroom, where Edelgard stood, Hubert stood up and got on full alert. She turned to meet Byleth’s annoyed gaze.

“Professor, what brings you here?”

“I’m looking for Linhardt. I wanted his help training with magic. Have either of you seen him?”

“No, I think he went into town. He did mention he was looking for something but I’m sure he will be back soon. He’s never gone too long with his grogginess.”

Hubert stood somewhat between the future emprise and Byleth, still having no trust toward him. He cleared his throat and looked at the Professor.

“Yes, but he seemed wide awake this morning. Which is even more strange. It is possible he found a new interest.”

“If you want I could train with you professor. I’d like to see how your skills have grown.”

All the energy that Byleth had left seemed to leave him with a sigh that he couldn’t hold in. His expression didn’t change much but his eyes showed his disappointment. Before he could even decline her offer Dimitri walked into the classroom. He gave a bow to Edelgard then stood straight as he stared past Hubert.

“Parton be, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I'd like to borrow the professor.”

“Hm Shame. alright. I would like to test out your skills another day professor. If you don’t mind.”

Dimitri leads him out of the Eagle’s classroom and started toward the garden. Expecting a request to train with him, Byleth had already decided that he was in no mood for training. He glanced over toward the dorms and continued to follow Dimitri but he stopped in the open walkway. The blond student heard his footsteps stopped and turned around to get his attention again. The professor shook his head, trying to seem normal.

“I’m sorry Dimitri, I’m in no mood for training and I have to go get ready for dinner with my father.”

“I’m not asking for training. It will take just a moment of your time, please just entertain me.”

Sothis tried to smack at Byleth’s head with no success as her hand went through him but she yelled at him to be nice. Clearing his throat, the teacher gave a nod and continued to follow him into the garden. They made their way to the section of the garden just outside the dining hall that had benches and an open area. When Byleth walked around the Hedge and into the opening of grass, he saw all his students. They walked over to the professor and Mercedes heald out a plate the size of his hand that had a small, chocolate cake on it. Smiling at him they all wished him a happy birthday. Without realizing it a soft smile grew on his face as he looked at his students.

“How did you find out?”

Annette gave a sly smile as she wiggled her finger in the air and then put it to her temple.

“It’s simple, I’m a genius.”

Dimitri gave a soft sigh then smiled at the professor as he held out a letter with a small box wrapped in blue paper.

“She asked Captain Jeralt. Here, professor, It’s a little something from us to show we appreciate you and make you an official member of the Blue Lions.”

Byleth looked at all of them and they were smiling back as he started feeling a strain in his chest. Asking Mercedes to hold his cake, he took the letter and box opening them. Inside the box was a small brooch with the symbol of the Blue Lion engraved into it. Sothis awed at the brooch as the blue and silver sparkled in the light. He put the brooch at the edge of his coat on his chest then opened the letter to read it.

'Happy Birthday, Professor. It isn't much, but we got you a gift as a symbol of our gratitude. I hope you will accept it.'

“Thank you. I like it. It means a lot to me.”

For the first time, to Dimitri, it seems that the professor’s expression showed emotion. A few of them sat down on the bench after Byleth sat down and Annette handed a fork to him. With a thank you, the teacher took the fork and his cake from Mercedes to start eating it. Byleth wasn’t much for sweets, preferring spicy food, but when it was Mercedes baking he couldn’t say no. They all sat together and started chatting for a bit. Annette and Ingrid started asking about his other birthdays but when he talked about a time they got attacked on his tenth birthday Felix started to pay attention. Sylvain asked about any crushes he had in the past and if they gave him any gifts but Byleth gave him the sad news that he had none. Ashe took the plate for the professor once he was done with his cake and Dedue walked with him to the dining hall.

As they chatted the time away the sky started to turn an orange-reddish color and the air grew cooler, to the relief of Dimitri who was sitting next to his teacher. Jeralt walked from around a hedge and smiled seeing Byleth enjoying himself with his students, his smile was a little more prominent than the last time he saw it. Walking over he grabbed the attention of all the students.

“Sorry to break up the party, but I’d like to spend some time with my son, of course, if it's fine with you all.”

Dimitri stood up from the bench and smiled at Jeralt with the other students followed suit. 

“Of course Captain. It is getting late anyway, so we should get back to our dorm rooms. See you, tomorrow professor.”

All the students said their last happy birthdays and left the father and son alone. Byleth stood up and smiled looking at Jeralt. Putting his hand on his son’s shoulder the large man started pulling the teacher along. Sothis followed along, glad to see Byleth enjoying his day but glanced around the grounds one more time before leaving. They made their way out of Garreg Mach Monastery and into town. By the time they got to town, it was almost nightfall and the town was quiet. The windows of shops were dark inside with lights shining out from houses and pubs. Byleth knew, by now, that Linhardt had to have been back at the dorms, at least he hoped. 

They made their way into one of the pubs in the middle of town where a good number of people were inside. Most of them were knights from the monastery that was off duty, Alois being one of them. As they took their table, he rushed over to give Byleth a happy birthday, informing him he was leaving tomorrow for a mission then left with at least three beers in him. Jeralt sighed, watching Alois make his way out the front door then looked back at Byleth. Once their meals were ordered they started talking about how things were going at the monastery, classes, the students, other teachers, knights, and lastly Byleth’s mother. Jeralt sighed, after talking a little bit about her and finished his dinner. After paying the two made their way outside, where it was almost pitch black except for a few house lights.

“Damnit, hold on.”

When they got back to their horses Jeralt lit a torch and unbuckled a sword off the side of his horse’s saddle. He turned to Byleth, who was about to get on his horse and handed it to him. As he started to examine the sheath in the light, Byleth could tell that it was made of high-grade leather and steel. When he pulled the sword out the sound was sharp, like music to the ears for a fighter. The pure steal was so smooth and shiny that the sword looked like it was glowing red in the light of the torch. 

“Take good care of that sword. It wasn’t cheap since I had it specially made.”

Jeralt climbed onto his horse and Byleth gave a nod with his new smile then put the sword onto his horse’s saddle. Byleth climbed up and started making his way back to the Monastery with Jeralt leading.

“Thank you, Father. I appreciate the meal and I will cherish this sword. I promise.”

By the time they had returned to Garreg Mach, the air had cooled further and the stars were bright in the black sky. Byleth and Sothis stared up at the sky in the last few minutes of their ride. The floating girl talked about how beautiful and peaceful the world was at night. He agreed and turned his attention to the gates in front of them that started to open for their return. The father and son parted ways with Sothis yawning in Byleth’s ear. As he walked back to his room she wondered out loud where Linhardt had been all day. Realizing he hadn’t seen him all day started to bring down his mood and he gripped his new sword tight to his chest.

Taking the long way back to his room, Byleth had some hope that he would see Linhardt or at least get a glimpse of him to know he was safe inside the walls of Garreg Mach. Sothis looked with him but by the time they were at the classes, she suggested that he check Linhardt's room. Byleth gave a nod and started walking to the dorm, at least wanting to know he was safe. However, when he got to the road in front of the building he noticed something large in his room’s doorway. In the dark, he couldn’t make out what it was but once he was close enough he heard what sounded like snoring. Linhardt was sleeping in his doorway right outside his room. Byleth rushed over and woke Linhardt up by gently shaking his shoulder. The groggy student looked up at him and then gave a sleepy smile.

“Linhardt, what are you doing here? You’ll catch a cold from sleeping out here.”

He reached for the doorknob and started to help him stand up. Linhardt took a moment to stand up straight as he held a large book in his arms and stood with a proud look on his face.

“Well, you weren’t at the monastery when I returned so I thought to just wait here till you returned. I knew you’d have to sleep at some point.”

Byleth sighed but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He invited Linhardt into his room and turned on the light then shut the door. As he yawned Linhardt handed Byleth the large book in his hands. At first, he was confused but Sothis stood behind hind him with a big grin. When he finally realized what the book was Byleth looked at Linhardt with a bit of a surprised expression. Sothis was behind Linhardt with a huge grin on her face.

“Is this why you were gone all day? Linhardt, you didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

“But professor, I wanted to get it for you and honestly it was no trouble. It did take some time to find the right vendor that was selling it but that’s fine. I want you to learn more magic and this book has some of the strongest healing spells. You can use them to help so many.”

As he talked a blush grew on Linhardt’s face and he was unable to look at the teacher, so he stared down at the book. Byleth watched his face closely, noticing the blush but was unable to read it. Seeing him look confused frustrated Sothis so she scolded him to be grateful and don’t say you shouldn't have, appreciate his hard work. The teacher shook his head a bit and gave Linhardt a heartfelt smile.

“Thank you, Linhardt. This was something that wanted it badly. And I wanted to surprise you with how much I learned from it but now you’ll just have to watch me become an expert at magic.”

“Please, let me transfer to your class professor.”

Byleth watched Linhardt who had a big frown on his face as if desperate but the teacher gave a nod to his request. He turned his back to the student to put the book down on his desk, along with his sword, brooch and pulled out his notebook to set it down as well. The professor started to explain that his free day was tomorrow, while he took off his jacket, so he’d get the paperwork done then. Linhardt laid down on his bed and fell asleep instantly due to being fatigued, with Sothis falling asleep along with him. Byleth turned to look at him and blinked seeing him fast asleep in his bed. With a sigh, he started to question if he should bother even trying to wake him but quickly realized that the situation wouldn’t look good if anyone saw a student leave his room.

“Linhardt, you can’t sleep here!”

His efforts were futile in waking the student from his dream state, so he pulled Linhardt’s arm over his shoulder and picked him up, one arm behind his back and the other holding the boy's legs. As luck would have it their rooms weren’t that far from each other but on his way out of the room, Dedue was returning for the night. When he heard the groan of the professor, he glanced over and watched him for a moment. The tall Duscur offered his help reluctantly, seemingly questioning the situation. Byleth smiled, waving a hand, as he shook his head and Dedue came to the conclusion it wasn’t his problem than walked into his room. The teacher sighed and quickly took Linhardt back to his room before anyone else saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying this Fan Fiction and I haven't even finished the game yet but I'm starting on my ideas for part four as soon as I get this up so stay turned for more cute gay shipping!


	4. A Meal and A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt’s change of class was accepted quickly and the next week he was already napping in class. Sothis was floating behind the passed out student and sleeping herself. The sound of them both snoring distracted him so the teacher walked over and dropped a large book on the boy's desk, ripping Linhardt straight from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part four, and I honestly can't get enough of these two. The more I think about them the more I want to write. I will get back to the game! Promise!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on twitter here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi
> 
> I made a Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/FuriousFudanshi

06/08

Linhardt’s change of class was accepted quickly and the next week he was already napping in class. Sothis was floating behind the passed out student and sleeping herself. The sound of them both snoring distracted him so the teacher walked over and dropped a large book on the boy's desk, ripping Linhardt straight from his dreams. It was so loud that even Sothis woke up behind him and fell to the floor. Byleth made his way back to the front of the classroom, with the student glaring a hole into his back. With everyone’s attention now, including Sothis, he started to explain this month’s mission. Their goal, deal with the Mutiny in The Kingdom that is lead by Lord Lonato. Everyone at this point was listening with determined looks except for Ashe, who just stared sadly down at his book. Byleth glanced at Ashe while he pulled out a textbook and told the class to turn to the fifth chapter in the book. As he spoke, the teacher walked over to Ashe at the back desks and put a hand on his shoulder. He just gave a nod and stood up leaving the class. The professor turned away and started his lecture on defensive tactics in battle. The energy in the classroom grew heavy when Ashe left, knowing they couldn't understand his pain.

An hour later class was over and everyone started to gather their things. Byleth gave everyone their goals for the week then assigned group tasks of taking care of the horses to Sylvain and Ingrid. Dedue and Annette walked up to the professor and started asking questions about their goals. Annette wanted to focus solely on magic but Byleth suggests she add some healing magic to her study list. Dedue asked about increasing his skill with an ax and getting heavy armor to wear in battle. The teacher agreed but suggest he started with lighter armor.

While he was talking to the other students, Linhardt sat at his desk watching and waiting until the professor was alone. Dedue and Annette thanked their teacher then made their way to the exit but Dimitri walked passed them toward Byleth. He gave his usual charming smile and thanked the professor for his sword techniques suggestions to start working on in training. Linhardt let out a soft sigh to himself and glanced away, leaning on his hand. Byleth heard the sigh but turn his attention to Dimitri and gave a nod. 

“Professor, would you care to join me for lunch? Today’s special is my favorite and I wanted you to give it a try.”

The question instantly got the attention of Linhardt and Sothis, the two staring at the teacher down from where they sat at the front of the class. Byleth felt the glares but his expression didn’t change, however, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. Linhardt’s jealous glare shook the teacher to his core but Dimitri was so sweet to him. It was hard for Byleth to say no to any of his students and the Prince’s charm was too much for him to handle, it caused a heartache. After what felt like forever, the professor gave a nod and agreed to join him for lunch. Linhardt closed his eyes and turned his head so sharply that his ponytail flew forward. Sothis let out an audible groan and went over to him, as if he couldn’t hear her.  
“Idiot! Couldn’t you see that Linhardt wants to have lunch with you? It’s his first official day of class, the least you could do is have lunch with him.” 

Byleth just closed his eyes with a look of frustration in response to Sothis’ nagging. He walked over to Linhardt and opened his eyes. Dimitri watched him for a moment a bit confused, his face seemed to show a hint of disappointment.

“Linhardt, why don’t you join us? Maybe you will like today’s special.”

The student showed visible frustration in his eyes, which often showed little expression. When he turned his head back to the teacher and the prince, Dimitri walked over and smiled at him.

“Yes, I’d love if you joined us. I’d like to get to know more about you since you’re new in class.”

“Fine, Alright. I’ll join.”

“Splendid! I do not doubt that you two will enjoy this dish. Let’s hurry before it’s all gone.”

Linhardt stood up and grabbed his book when Dimitri started to walk out of the classroom. Byleth waited for his student and went to apologize but he was ignored. Sothis sighed beside him and before she could start nagging him again Byleth rushed off after the two. By the time he caught up to them, they were walking along the garden path that leads into the dining hall. 

Entering the dining hall the strong smell of seasoned chicken, roasting over a fire washed over them. A smile grew on Dimitri’s face like a child in a candy shop for the first time. Linhardt even smiled when he smelled the scent that floated through the air. Sothis heard Byleth’s stomach growl, even over all the noise in the hall. Dimitri walked over to the front of the dining hall and ordered their meals for them. The professor stood next to Linhardt and tried to smile at him but the boy walked off, his face turning back to the scowl he’d had a moment again.

“I will go to find our seats.”

Sothis watched her vessel furrows his brow in frustration and she sighed saying he deserved the cold shoulder. Byleth glanced up at the spirit that was now floating overhead with a snooty look on her face.

“I was being nice. It would have been rude besides, Dimitri is my best ally. He and Linhardt are in different categories.”

“That may be what you see but the prince wants you to be his prince. But I think he knows that Linhardt has feelings for you. Maybe he will back off. Or it could turn into a fight to the death.”

Byleth cheeks went pink and he felt dizzy for a moment. He put a hand to his head letting out a groaned and tried to shake the feeling away however, Sothis caught a glimpse of the pink spreading over his face and gasped. She reached down to put her hands on his face but they went straight through him.

“Oh, my grace! you got flustered! Your face is showing more emotion. Progression!”

“Dimitri only sees me as his teacher. Nothing more.”

Getting frustrated with Sothis’ statements, Byleth walked off to Dimitri who was getting their plates. The prince was trying to carry all their dishes himself but the professor walked up and grabbed a tray from him. After thanking him Dimitri started walking to where Linhardt was sitting next to Caspar chatting. Dimitri sat cross from Caspar and Byleth across from the yawning student then sat his lunch in front of him. The boy with light blue hair was scarfing down his food so fast that it caused Byleth’s stomach to ache to watch him. Dimitri looked surprised by how much Caspar could shovel away at once and Linhardt let out a loud groan.

“Professor, he won’t listen to me. Tell Caspar he’s going to choke if he keeps eating like that.”

Sothis sat between the prince and teacher, nodding in agreement to Linhardt’s request. Byleth went to speak but was cut off by Caspar who had finished his food and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Linhardt, you’re overreacting. What’s the point in wasting valuable time, eating slowly when I can get it all down and go back to training.”

With a concerned look on his face, the frustrated friend started to protest Caspar’s statement but he was ignored as the boy stood up. Dimitri watched them as he shook his head. Byleth sighed watching the three, Caspar said goodbye to the professor, his friend, and the prince then he walked off out of the dining hall toward the training area.

“Sorry Professor, Dimitri. I and Caspar are childhood friends. He’s always been a hard-headed person. I wish he would listen to me sometimes.”

“Ah, I have a childhood friend that is very similar.”

Byleth’s attention had already turned to his food and he started to eat his food as he listened to them. He looked at Dimitri as he shoveled another bite of the chicken into his mouth and asked about the dish. The professor’s eyes were sparkling with delight while he ate his food slowly. Dimitri let out a chuckle seeing the joy in the professor’s eyes and Linhardt glared at him for a moment then started eating his food.

“It’s called Gautier Cheese Gratin. The main dish is roasted poultry that’s seasoned during the process and near the end, lots of Gautier cheese is put in the dish. The sauce is made with Nao fruit. It’s often served like this with a small salad and bread. Oh, just the smell brings back memories from my childhood. It’s one of my favorites.”

"Did you put some spice in here?"

"Oh yes, I remembered you liked spicy food professor. Some of the peppers here go well with this dish."

Byleth listened carefully as he continued to eat his food as Sothis fall asleep between them. Linhardt slowly ate his food while listening and glancing down at his book that was in his lap trying to hold down his jealousy. The food, being one of his favorites helped the frustrated boy calmed down. Their professor glanced at Linhardt and cleared his throat to get the student’s attention.

“You seemed to be enjoying the dish, Linhardt.”

“Yes, I enjoy this dish a lot because I used to eat it often as a child. It’s a fairly cheap meal to make so we had it often.”

Dimitri smiled as he listened to the new classmate talk and even encouraged him to be detailed about his friendship with Caspar. Linhardt blinked and started to explain a bit more about his childhood while Byleth listened to them getting along. Seeing the mood become light between the three of them helped the professor feel more reassured. Once their meals were finished they had grown closer and, lucky for Byleth, calmer on Linhardt’s end. He thanked Dimitri for the invite to lunch and the fact that he remembers Byleth loved spicy foods and his classmate thanked him as well. The prince looked proud of himself and thanked the two for joining him.

“Let me take the dishes. I think it’s time to go get some training done. Care to join me, professor?”

Byleth liked the idea of going to do some training after such a nice meal but Linhardt instantly grew a pout on his face so he Declined for the time being. Dimitri gave a nod, with a disappointed look but smiled anyway. Linhardt let out a soft yawn as he covered his mouth. 

“Well, I’ll be at the training grounds professor so if you have any time before dinner feel free to join me.”

Dimitri picked up the tray of their dishes and made his way to the front of the hall. Linhardt looked at Byleth and felt a blush break out over his face, only just realizing how jealous he was but hoped that neither of them noticed. The professor looked at his student and just gave a soft smile, one that seemed to only come out around Linhardt. Byleth stood up, already knowing a nice place for a nap and started walking toward the exit leading to the pond outside. Linhardt got up and followed alongside, still holding his head down they walked. The pair walked in silence toward the monastery entrance and out onto the open grassy grounds. One or two other students could be seen doing other activities on the grounds. It was a spot that many of the students did activities together or just came to relax. Linhardt was often spotted under a pair of trees and when they were in sight he started in the direction. A girl with short, purple, messy hair was painting under the trees and Byleth knew the girl well enough to know she wasn't fond of people. Grabbing his student's arm he pulled him to the opposite side, Linhardt followed with a confused look but didn't ask questions.

Once on a grassy hill, they both sat down, Byleth facing downhill and Linhardt facing uphill as he leaned on the teachers back for support. There was a nice breezy outside the Monastery that kept them both cool enough to relax. Opening his book Linhardt let out a sigh and looked up at the sky, his head leaning back on the professor’s right shoulder. Allowing him to get comfortable, Byleth sat still for a moment then pulled out his notebook and a pen starting to look through his journal. Another moment passed and Linhardt started to talk softly.

“I’m sorry for being rude earlier. I don’t know why I acted like that. I didn’t even know I could be a possessive person. I just wanted to spend some time with you I guess. You were occupied all last week. And Dimitri is too charming.”

“Were you suspicious of Dimitri then? He is my dearest ally, that is all. Nothing more.”

“I know, I just don’t like you gazing at him. He’s too handsome.”

While listening, a small smile grew on Byleth's face. Linhardt listened to him and peered back down at his book for a moment. Sothis was lying on the left side of them, only awake for their walk there then fell asleep on the hill. Byleth began writing again as the breeze picked up for a second, the entire hill had an aroma of light mint and pine. The sun was shining down with a few clouds overhead. Fiddling with the marked page of his book, Linhardt started thinking then spoke again.

“I’d mentioned before that I don’t like violence right?”

“Yes, that you have.”

“Then why are you trying to get me to use brutal tactics such as bows and arrows or daggers?”

“It's not a matter of if but when the time comes where you are alone and must protect yourself. I’d preferably have you know these skills and never have to use them rather than not know them and die.”

Linhardt listened to the man who was a skilled mercenary explain his reasoning. There was no denying the logic, even if it wasn't an answer he wanted to accept. Another sigh came from the tired boy who was still troubled at the thought of hurting people and stared down at his book. A few moments pass in silence as the instructor focuses on their task in their laps. Then Byleth glances back at him with a smile and Linhardt looked away, unable to handle his smile at the moment but also didn’t want their faces to meet.

“Go ahead and take your nap then we will go train. I want to learn a bit about archery myself.”

Another groan could be heard from Linhardt but he was still a mentor so he shut his book and put it to the left of him. Byleth took the book into his lap under his notebook and the student moved to lay down to the right of his professor closing his eyes. Continuing to pen away in his notebook Byleth started to concentrate again as the student fell asleep. Sothis had woken up while they were talking and moved over to watch Linhardt.

“He’s comfortable around you. That’s astonishing. But he can sleep anywhere so many not that special.”

Byleth just gave a nod listening but tried to stay quiet to not wake up Linhardt. He continued scribbling in his notebook while Sothis sat beside the student examining his face as if trying to unravel his mind. Another gust of wind came around causing the man to gaze up at the sky reflecting. Sothis stood up and bent over to look at the notes in his lap.

“Hm. battle tactics and goals for the students. You are such a dedicated educator. And a natural. But I see why you take such an interest in this boy. When he’s resting his face is cute. Too bad he can be bothersome but I guess that’s your kind.”

Waving away Sothis he sighed and looked at his journal again. Byleth stretched and peered up at the sky to see where the sun position was then realized two hours had passed. Glancing down at Linhardt who was still fast asleep he saw that his face was so soft and appeared delicate that he had the urge to touch it. To stop himself from reaching for his face Byleth stood and stretched again with a heavy groan. It woke Linhardt and he sat up letting out a loud yawn then sat up. The left side of the boy's hair was a bit of a mess when he looked up at Byleth. Knowing what was coming he stood up and stretched with an exhalation. Starting to speak he fixed the slide of his hair.

“No need to be so loud.”

“Let’s go do some training Linhardt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more of jealous Linhardt with Dimitri and Claude showing more of an interest in being with the professor and maybe even Felix. We will see. But I've already wrote the next to part, just need to reread and do some editing. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :D


	5. Training and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and up load a chapter a day, since I'm taking the story slow. However, that means more details and fluff! I'm still not sure if i will write after the time skip but since I've been enjoying writing this so much I likely will.
> 
> But if you are interested I have a twitter and Curious Cat. :D
> 
> https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/FuriousFudanshi

06/22

For the past two weeks, the students changed their focus training more often rather than studying since a serious battle was coming by the end of the month. From the church, Byleth received news that the fight at the Castle Gaspond was getting much worse than expected, so he made sure to train their students in what they knew best and suitable to their fighting style. As he walked around the training grounds the professor held his notebook in hand, watching his students. And in his free time, he joined the training. 

Dimitri and Felix were focused on their swordsmanship, working to hone their skills and hopefully learn more techniques. Ashe was practicing his marksmanship and Linhardt had learned the basics. Ingrid and Sylvain were competent with a lance when their professor first arrived, now experienced and dangerous. Mercedes and Annette were practicing both offensive and defensive magic. Any time that someone got hurt during training Mercedes and Linhardt would practice their healing on classmates and anyone else in the monastery. Dedue focused his ax and tried out different armor to be a shield. Byleth trained in a little bit of everything with everyone.

Dimitri often asked to train with the professor admiring his skills and when it wasn’t the prince then Felix was demanding a practice session. Sothis watched the entire time, observing all the student's progress and finding them to be impressive. Ashe out of everyone was the most focused and wasn’t in the mood for anything the entire month. However, the professor made sure that he was taken care of while continuing to encouraging and reassuring him. Sothis would advise him on how to comfort Ashe and the rest of the students, helping him get closer to them. During meals, Byleth would eat with several different students but Linhardt was always sitting beside him. In the evening, once training was over, the professor and Linhardt would make their way to the library to study, nap or even just spend time together. It became Byleth's favorite time of the day.

06/28

It was the morning before Cathrine’s Knights of Seiros and Byleth’s students were to leave. He allowed everyone to have the day off to prepare and rest before travel knowing none of them would get sleep for a while after they left. As usual, Byleth woke up doing his normal routine then made his way toward the dining hall. To his surprise, Linhardt was already there eating with Caspar and Annette. He walked over to them asking why they were up so early since most of the campus was still in bed. Caspar gave his answer first with a wide smile.

“The past week I'd been helping Linhardt train so we had to get up fairly early since that's the only time I'm free. It still sucks that you transferred classes, feels like I only see you here.”

“Yes well, things have been fairly busy Caspar. But I didn’t want to train today, I just want breakfast.”

“What? You always sleep in when you can. What’s got into you?”

Annette was giggling to herself as she listened to the two then looked at Byleth and he just shrugged in return. Her plate was empty so she stood up with her dishes after a laugh. While the two had their discussion Annette walked with the professor over to the front of the dining hall with her dishes.

“You know, Professor I’ve noticed that Linhardt has changed. At least a little bit. He still naps a lot but now he at least gets his work or training done before a nap.”

“Yes, well I think he’s found some new interest in our class that motivates him.” 

Sothis listened and smiled wide at the comment while watching him make a small breakfast. When their conversation was over she spoke in a soft voice just to tease him.

“I wonder what's Linhardt's new interest.”

A cold sweat broke out on his neck hearing Sothis’ words while trying to keep his focus on what Annette said as she put her dishes away.

“Professor, I’m worried... About Ashe and the mission. Last month they were bandits that killed countless people and tried to go after our friends. But now, they are just people. Do you think they are evil? I just feel like it’s senseless violence.”

“There are times where you can’t pick your battles and there are situations where you have to kill those that think they are righteous to protect the majority. I don’t know what these people's plan is so I can give a definite answer. But we need to stop them before more people are killed.”

Annette didn't seem to like the answer with her expression turning to a disgusted strain but also knew that he was telling the truth about war. After nodding then looking at the Professor her smiled returned, with thanks she left the dining hall. With a goodbye, Byleth picked up his tray and walked back over to the table. Caspar was already done eating and Linhardt was trying to explain to him why he wants to learn how to use a dagger.

“It was addressed to me that a time will occur that I end up alone. And dying in battle would be a serious inconvenience to my research.” 

“Yea, there would be no research! Don’t go getting yourself killed alright?”

“Of course there would be research it would just be unfinished and I can’t have that.”

Byleth sat down in front of Linhardt, only hearing part of the conversation but picked up what was the topic of their discussion. He started explaining to Caspar how marksmanship was something he found useful for Linhardt. Hating the sight of blood, not liking violence, his priority would be healing unless the situation requires him to go on the attack.

“I think I get it, kind of like an ace.”

“Well, yes somewhat. More like if our healers are attacked, assuming they are defenseless, they will be caught off guard. For now, Mercedes and Linhardt could keep them at bay if they must. They don’t have to kill, just distract.”

The way that the professor explained battle tactics to the students helped those that weren't great at it to understand. It also allowed each student to understand their position in battle. Linhardt smiled at how his teacher explains what he wants from him and how if he didn’t need to kill then he wouldn’t make him. Caspar shrugged after listening and explained he wasn’t good at that stuff. After saying his goodbyes he started toward the exit in the dining hall that lead to the classrooms. Linhardt let out a sigh over his hard-headed friend and looked down at his plate for a moment seeming tired. It showed how little energy he had when he let out a much louder yawn. When the boy started eating again Byleth reached across the table to take a hold of Linhardt’s left hand. A deep blush instantly flowed over his face as he tried to focus on his breakfast but was now wide awake. Sothis had a large smile on her face, sitting next to Byleth able to hear the boy's heart be from her seat.

“I think you’re finally getting the hang of this my vessel.”

All morning the students had been training, even though they were allowed to rest. Everyone wanted to be well prepared. Up until lunchtime, Byleth worked with Linhardt on his bow, dagger and even magic. However, after lunch Linhardt couldn’t stay away and food just made him even sleepier. He apologized for his grogginess but his teacher shook his head. After lunch, he directs Linhardt outside the front gates but this time they were able to get a spot with two trees for shade. They moved onto the left side of the trees and laid down next to each other on the flat plain of grass. Byleth was lying facing the fields that started to slop down the mountain with Linhardt laying the opposite way facing the trees with their right shoulders touching. The two watched the clouds go by for a moment and just enjoying the quiet afternoon. 

“Professor, this will be my first real battle. I mean, I was in a few battles but I never harmed anyone. I wasn’t in the front lines, I didn’t even see the battlefield technically. And if I’m honest, I’m a little scared.”

“I don’t think I felt anything in my first battle, at least I don’t remember. But now, I get nervous every time my students fight. I want to protect you all. That’s why I train you all so hard. So, I think it’s normal.”

Sothis was relaxing up in the tree’s branches fast asleep, per usual. Byleth looked up her then back at the clouds wondering if what he said would help. He glanced at Linhardt who was still awake and let out a soft huff, unsure for a moment of how to soothe his worries alone. It took a moment but he started speaking with a more confident voice while gazing up at the leaves.

“I'll protect you. I’ll protect this class. And I’ll make sure you all know how to survive in battle. Just stay close beside me.”

Linhardt smiled a bit and glanced over at the professor. Even the look on his face showed his determination making him feel strong. He leaned over a bit and gently kissed his cheek then laid back down to start napping. Byleth’s face began to burn and he put a hand over his face to hide his expression.

“Good Night professor.~”


	6. A Lord and A Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Byleth, the students, Cathrine, and her Knights finally showed up at Castle Gaspard they were the only ones left on the visible field, a thick fog covered the rest of the battlefield. The fog seemed to be used to hide and lure the other knights to their deaths. Cathrine glared down at the dead bodies and pulled out the relic sword attached to her left hip. A strong and dedicated knight that followed all her missions without question, that's how Cathrine was described. Turning to look at the other knights and students she orders them to light a torch if they had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a extra day or two to get out. Work has me busy so most my time is dedicated to that but when I am hope and can work on my writing I will do my best to get chapters out quicker! Anyway, for updates check out my twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

06/30

When Byleth, the students, Cathrine, and her Knights finally showed up at Castle Gaspard they were the only ones left on the visible field, a thick fog covered the rest of the battlefield. The fog seemed to be used to hide and lure the other knights to their deaths. Cathrine glared down at the dead bodies and pulled out the relic sword attached to her left hip. A strong and dedicated knight that followed all her missions without question, that's how Cathrine was described. Turning to look at the other knights and students she orders them to light a torch if they had one. 

“My men, we will go in first and Professor, your students follow behind.”

Byleth gave her a nod and looked at his students that had torches. Mercedes, Annette, Dedue, and Ashe all carried a torch. There would be no bows in this fog so he put the sword wielders, Dimitri and Felix upfront with Ingrid and Sylvain behind the group. Linhardt stayed close behind Byleth and Mercedes was followed by Sylvain in the back. Dedue stayed in the middle to hold out whichever side need him with Ashe to his right and Annette his left. Staying close in that formation they followed Cathrine’s team into the forest. Looking even more concerned but staying fully on guard, Ashe held his torch high looking for any sign of Lonato.

After walking for a few moments an attack came from their right, almost hitting Ashe, but Dedue blocked the sword with his shield and called out to the professor. With great strength he swung his ax over the man taking him out in one hit, Linhardt backed away but didn’t close his eyes while Byleth put his sword out to guard himself hearing footsteps closing in. The battle had begun with the first blood spilled.

It felt like the mist and attacks went on forever as if it would never end. Dimitri and Felix carved a path through the enemies while Annette used her wind magic to knock enemies back at their sides. Byleth was leading the class slowly through the fog but he jumped back as spell went off in his face, it was lightning that struck the ground right in front of him almost bring the man off balance. A dark mage was standing in the middle of three out of place tiles and he put his hands out in front of him, positioning himself for another spell. Felix and Dimitri jumped out of the way and Byleth pushed Linhardt as he leaped backward more.

“They are sending children now? Well, I will not hold back because you are young. If you want to risk your life for the lies that woman speaks then I will oblige!”

Felix tried to run up the left side of the Mage but had to dive to the side to avoid the lightning again. Dimitri watched carefully as the mage attacked again, lightning all around him, the tiles would set off a trap when anyone touched them. Sylvain yanked Mercedes out of the way of a strike with Annette shielding herself from the magic. Dimitri groaned and yelled over to the rest of them.

“We can’t get close to him! The tiles are trapped!”

The dark mage her Dimitri and aimed at him ready to strike with another bolt when an arrow came whizzing through the air, right into his head of the masked man. As the dark mage fell the mist began to lift over them. Dimitri blinked and glanced at Ashe who had shot the arrow, a look of resolution harden his face. Byleth glanced around quickly to make sure everyone was safe then noticed two of Cathrine’s men on the ground.

“Good Job Ashe, Mercedes help these men. Sylvain, Ingrid, Annette, Dedue stay with Mercedes. Dimitri, Felix, Linhardt, Ashe, with me. We move forward.”

All the students just gave a nod and started following orders. By the time they had caught up with Cathrine, her men were fighting Lonato’s at the base of Castle Gaspard. Byleth saw Cathrine going after Lonato, who was on horseback. Without hesitation, he started giving out orders again. 

“Felix, Dimitri, Back up the Knights. Linhardt, can you heal Cathrine from here, she's bleeding.”

Dimitri and Felix run off to assist the Knights of Seiros and taking out the last of Lonato’s men. Linhardt gave a nod and looked at Cathrine who was slaying another knight that got in her way. He took a firm stance and put his hand up at her to send a healing wave in her direction. The wounds that were visibly bleeding on her sealed shut instantly. Ashe had started running toward Lonato, hoping to try and convince him to stop his attack. Byleth turned in his direction and ran after him to prevent him from getting in Cathrine's way.

"Ashe! Don't get between them!"

“Pay attention!! Idiot!”

Everything stopped and a familiar wave of pain hit the man's stomach shaking him to his core. He looked up to see himself standing in front of the green-haired girl and her throne again. Sothis stopped everything just as before. She pointed toward the straight and he turned to see Linhardt about to have an ax deep in his spine. The sight caused his stomach to turn and what felt like fire coming up his throat.

“Thank you, Sothis.”

“It’s not as simple as teaching them! Isn’t he important to you? Then don’t let him die so easily! Now go prevent this.”

Before he could say another word Sothis had already used her divine pulse and he was back right before Linhardt was healing Cathrine. Byleth grabbed Ashe by his good to get his attention toward the ax wielders then moved around to deflect the ax that almost his Linhardt. When the ax didn't hit the student the man pulled out a sword and went swing it down on Byleth but he used his sword to guard the attack. Beside him, another man was about to hit him on his right side when Ashe's arrow pinned the man to the ground. The mercenary turned his attention back to the man in front of him and picked his foot up to kick him backward. Byleth leaned down and buried his sword into the opening of the man's armor. 

Before another man could run up and attack, Linhardt used fire to stop a man from attacking. The professor rushed over to him, seeing a distressed look on his student's face. Sothis explained it as fear, an expression he had seen many times. After making sure Linhardt was fine he turned to Ashe, who had started to run toward the main fight. Byleth pulled Linhardt along with him and followed the grey-haired student to a large pillar that he was standing behind. They leaned back on the pillar as chunks of rock flew up from Cathrine's attacks. Byleth looked down at his student after catching his breath.

“Ashe, you have to calm down and wait!”

“I can’t let her just kill him! He’s my father!”

"And you can't stop him if you are dead. You have to think rationally."

Ashe let out a defeated groan, unable to argue with the teacher. After a moment Linhard calmed down and Byleth let go of his hand. Beside them was a small towel that had stairs leading up to it. Directing Linhardt to climb the tower and give them cover while he went with Ashe to Lonato. With a look of hesitation and worry, the student agreed then started climbing up the tower. They waited for another attack from Cathrine then Byleth and Ashe rushed in the direction of the lord. When Lonato's knights caught sight of the man they made their way over to deal with him, leaving Cathrine to be dealt with by their lord. 

"Keep going Ashe, carefully!"

Byleth pulled his sword out and turned to face the knights who were running at them. After blocked three attacks a large fireball came down on one of them causing him to plunge out of the way. Linhardt was tossing down fireballs to prevent any other knights from coming into the fight. With swift blows, Byleth took down that last two knights that could through the fire then turned to follow after Ashe. 

Lonato and Cathrine were yelling at each other as they fought. Her sword coming down to attack him but she missed hitting and destroying stone under his feet. Lonato fell off his horse and Ashe yelled his name, which got his attention. The lord’s eyes were wide for a moment at the sight of Ashe but he quickly grabbed his lance, turning back to the battle, holding it up to block Cathrine’s attack. 

“You are a vile woman! You are just following blind faith and killing anyone that the witch tells you to kill! You’re just a murder dressed up to look pretty!”

“Stop!”

Ashe was only a few feet away when the relic sword broke through Lonato’s lance and plunged right in his chest. He took hold of Cathrine’s wrist and gurgled out a name that wasn’t audible while he spits up blood. For a moment the old lord struggled, as if trying to pull out the weapon then he went limp under the knight. Ashe fell to his knees and held onto his legs tightly as tears started to drip down his face. Cathrine glared down at the body and hadn’t realized Ashe was there until she heard the boy’s sobbing. The glared turned into a look of sorrow while she pulled the sword out of him. Once he’d got himself together Ashe went over and started to go through Lonato’s pockets, trying to find something. Byleth walked over with him as the rest of the students and knights started to gather.

After treating the wounded, updating everyone and checking on the villagers, to make sure everything was in order again the teacher and his students made their way to where they’d been camping. Their tents were untouched, lucky for them, and the students quietly went to their tents, to clean up after the battle. For the students of the Blue Lions, their real battle together was harder on their minds then it was their bodies. Byleth went around, to the suggestion of Sothis, and check on all the students making sure they cleaned up, ate and needed anything else. Linhardt was helping Mercedes heal the last few knights that were injured as he watched the professor visit the students. The last tent that he went into was Dimitri’s where Dedue was standing with him discussing the battle. The prince looked up with Dedue, their expressions almost similar in the situation.

“Hello Professor, we were just discussing how the battle went and what caused it.”

“A letter isn’t much to go on but his highness believes that it was set up.”

“Yes, one of the men that surrendered talked as if they were doing good and the church was evil. I don’t agree with the church a lot myself, but something isn’t right here. Unfortunately, Lady Rhea will sentence those that survived death. I hate that.”

"The letter also mentioned a threat to Lady Rhea's life. It seems things are getting more complicated." 

Byleth listened to them talk mostly but agreed with a lot they were saying. After a few moments, Dedue shook his head, as if tired of thinking on the subject.

"Your Highness, I will go get you something to eat. It is getting late."

"No need Dedue. I'm too stressed to eat."

The vessel didn't listen to him as he left on a mission of his own creation. Dimitri just sighed then looked at the professor who was still thinking. He moved a bit closer to him and took his hand gently causing Byleth to snap out of his thoughts. Turning his attention to the student he saw him looking down at their hands with a deep sorrowful look on his face.

"Why did it have to be like this professor? Even if we stopped them, Lady Rhea would have had them killed. He was Ashe's father, I can't even look at him. I'm supposed to be their king but even I can not do anything to ease this pain."

"I don't know from a king's perspective but as a human, all you can do is be there for him. Save who we can and prevent situations like this in the future. Learn from your experiences Dimitri. That's all we can do for now." 

The prince listened and knew there was nothing he could do but it made him feel so hopeless. After a moment Dimitri let go of his hand and looked at his teacher.

"Thank you, professor."

Byleth gave a nod and left the tent. He glanced around the camp to look for Ashe then walked over to Cathrine. She explains that he was in the village with his brother and sister. After thanking her for the information he made his way to the village but ran into Ashe shortly after starting his walk. Ashe was surprised for a moment then explained, with a smile, that his brother and sister were safe. The village was letting them say and would take care of them while he was gone.

"But I didn't find any more answers. He didn't tell anyone about his plans. I just want to know why he had to die. That's all."

Ashe looked down at the ground and Byleth could see the tears running down his cheeks. Sothis suggested he give him a shoulder to cry on. So he moved over to Ashe and gently hugged him, it caught the student off guard but he hid his face in the teacher's chest silently.

By the time Ashe and his teacher returned it was dark out, he said goodnight to his student and went back to the tent to rest. Sothis had been mostly quiet since the battle ended but he wished she would say something. He often found comfort in talking with Sothis but there was no comfort that day. After taking off his armor, he laid down, stretched out and tried to get comfortable then quickly started drifting off to sleep. At some point, Linhardt made his way into the Professor’s tent and he woke up to him sitting beside him in his nightclothes with his hair untied. Byleth blinked to make sure he was seeing things right and then sat up a bit.

“Linhardt, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Please, I don’t want to be alone right now. None of the knights even saw me. Can’t I just sit here?”

The sound of his voice was shaky and Byleth could tell he had been crying. So many feelings and emotions came from such a small boy, it was amazing to the professor. Had he hidden them before they got close? From everyone? For now, it wasn’t important, Byleth moved over a bit so Linhardt could lay down with him. Once he was close the man slid his arms around the boy and held him tight to his chest. Linhardt let out a soft sigh of relief and pushed his face into the man's broad shoulders. 

"Thank you."

Byleth put his hand over Linhardt's head to hold him close. Being so close he could hear the student's heart beating fast while he held him. Sothis watched the two for a moment then moved out of the tent so they could be alone. The two laid still for a moment in silence. Hearing him stir, Byleth gently kissed his head while he held him. 

“Why does no one value their lives professor?”

There was no simple answer to a complicated question that even satisfied the teacher, so he just stayed quiet.


	7. A Sword and Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already the evening with the sky turning a creamy orange. Sothis followed behind him, just as exhausted as Byleth felt. Finally reaching his room, the man opened his bedroom door to find Linhardt laying in his bed with his nose in a book. As the student sat up Byleth shut the door quickly behind him his face holding a bewildered expression. He looked over and watched the student yawn giving a sign in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is here! I have a bunch written but unedited so I will be working on editing them this week (at least trying) while I have so much work this week. So, if i don't post for a week you know why but other wise check my twitter for updates.
> 
> https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

Part 7

07/02

After the battle, a note was found on Lonato’s body regarding a threat to kill Rhea. The month of the Blue Sea Moon everyone was on edge, the students of the blue lion class had determined that there was more to the letter's threat. So, in preparation, the students determined the most likely targets, the quickest routes to those targets and how to check each one the day of The Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth. Everyone had their theories of what would be their goal and some of them were beyond outrageous. Ashe returned a day later and seemed to be in a bit of a better mood when asked he explained that his brother and sister were safe and would be taken care of by the village. Hearing good news for once was a nice change of pace. Giving a brief explanation of all that would be going on Byleth wondered if it was all too much for him so soon. However, Ashe smiled and gave a nod of understanding then thank his Professor for the information. 

Once the two split up he made his way toward the dorms. It was already the evening with the sky turning a creamy orange. Sothis followed behind him, just as exhausted as Byleth felt. Finally reaching his room, the man opened his bedroom door to find Linhardt laying in his bed with his nose in a book. As the student sat up Byleth shut the door quickly behind him his face holding a bewildered expression. He looked over and watched the student yawn giving a sign in response. 

“Linhardt, why are you in my room?”

Sothis was floating overhead smiling as she watched the two but when Byleth asked his question she scowled at him.

“Why are you asking? Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“Well, Caspar’s Birthday was yesterday and I got him his gift but he wants to practice it on me. I should have known and got him something softer, I’m such a fool.”

“But Why are you here? Why not hide in your room?”

“Well, I feel more confident he wouldn’t think to look here. I just need to stay for a few hours is all.”

Linhardt moved back in the bed and leaned on the wall while Byleth rubbed his neck. He turned to his desk and pulled out a chair to sit down while Sothis bugged him to let the boy hide out in his room. After a moment sitting there and taking his jacket off, he gave a nod and another deep sigh.

“Alright. You can stay Linhardt, but you have to leave before it gets dark out. I’d rather not have the monastery knights asking questions.”

“You worry entirely too much Professor. Everyone is to busy with everything else going on to notice us.”

Sothis stood behind Byleth while he took the armor on his shoulders off to get comfortable. She shook her head and pointed out that he let the boy stay in his tent, why not his room. The vessel just ignored her and opened his planner to start figuring out the week to come. Linhardt watched the Professor for a few moments now and then, looking up from his book. The boy's heart skipped a bit when he glanced up at him or if their eyes met for a moment. A few hours passed with the student being fast asleep and Sothis sleeping at the end of the bed. When the Professor looked up from his books he realized the two were asleep. He took a moment to watch Linhardt, who was fast asleep. Standing up and walking over Byleth put his hand gently on the boy's head. The thick green hair was soft to the touch and his eyelids twitched showing he was dreaming. When the boy slept his face looked the most at peace and seeing him like this always made a warm feeling bubble up in his chest. Byleth kneeled next to the bed and gripped his chest to calm himself. After removing his hand and standing up he glanced down at the boy, unable to understand what he was feeling around him. The teacher almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Sothis let out a giggle.

"He's cute isn't he?"

Byleth ignored her and left the room quietly with a completely red face. Sothis followed after him apologizing for startling him but he ignored him.

"I'm going to get Linhardt dinner."

08/01

Using the routes they had made, the students found the intruders in the tomb. The students instantly went on guard and made their way through hordes of enemies. When the Knights had joined the class the fighting was almost over and Byleth held an odd sword in his hand that only started glowing when he touched it. After the incident, he found out it was the Sword of the Creator. Once all the intruders were gathered up, they were escorted to the audience room. Lady Rhea was happy to hear everyone was in good health and, with protest from Seteth, let the Professor hold onto the sword since only he could wield it. The Sword of the Creator was able to be used by him and this alone confirmed Hanneman's theory of Byleth's crest.

Following the talk about what their next steps were for the month Professor and his students left. On their way out the students talked about the results of the battle and Dimitri requested a meeting the next day to discuss everything more. Byleth gave a nod and made his way back to the dorm rooms. 

08/09

There was so much hitting him at once that he took a day to catch up on sleep and Sothis needed the rest as well. Ever since holding the relic sword they both lost a lot of energy. That night Byleth woke up to a knock on his door and got up to answer it. Linhardt was standing at his door, the sun had just gone down, with a tray of tea and a plate of snacks.

“Professor, I thought I’d bring you something to eat and some tea. Everyone has already gone to lie down.”

Sothis mumbled something about him wanting to be close and Byleth agreed to let him inside after pulling on a shirt. He found that the more time he spent with his students, friends, father, and Linhardt the more he understood the emotions they expressed. Since the mission he had found that Ashe recovered somewhat from the incident with his father, he had grown from the experience and became more determined. Dimitri was now frustrated with himself for letting the death knight escape but also felt bitter toward the monastery for outright killing those that invaded. And the rest of the class had developed from the battle experience but learned not all battles could be won on one field. Byleth started to understand his students and began to read their feelings just by looking at their face, it was something he could never do before and in turn, he gained more forms of expressing himself as well. It was all thanks to Sothis who was so patient with him.

Linhardt was pouring tea for them while he thought on the events of last month, still unable to wrap his head around the mysteries surrounding him but couldn’t shake the feeling of unease growing every day while working there. Handing the cup of tea grabbed his attention and he watched Linhardt sit at his desk starting to drink from his cup.

“You look so tired professor, even more than I usually do. But you don’t look in the mood to talk about that.”

“No, it’s fine. I am tired. I'm just drained from the recent events.”

Glancing at the Sword of the Creator that sat with his armor, just looking at it he could feel the power resonating from it. However, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would cost him to have that strength. Forcing himself to look back at his cup he started to speak again in a low tone.

“Linhardt, how comfortable are you here at the Monastery?”

“Comfortable? Well, outside of my room and yours I’m not very comfortable at all. If I could just stay inside researching all day then I would. But That maybe just me. Everyone has their comfort and place they don’t want to be. I’m most uncomfortable on the battlefield.”

“Hm. Then I guess I’m just most uncomfortable here. But I’m still not sure why.”

They talked many times about the little faith or care that Byleth had in the goddess that everyone around him worshipped. It wasn’t part of his life and he didn’t care to make it part of him but what made him most in easy was Rhea’s smile when she talked about executing those that went against the church. Such thoughtless killing didn’t sit right with him but he couldn’t tell when he started feeling that way. All of it just started and he believes it was due to Sothis. 

Linhardt put down his cup on the desk and turned his attention to Byleth. 

“You did grow up on a battlefield. But you aren’t like people that grew up killing for a living. You’ve changed a lot since being here. Everyone can see that.”

Hearing him talk, Byleth looked up at the student who was smiling at him. Something so warm and compassionate, that expression always made him feel at ease, no it was him that made Byleth feel at ease. Around Linhardt, the world became much clearer to understand. Was it his knowledge? Doubtful because it was a similar comfort that he felt around his father. It was such a strong feeling that it seemed nothing prevents it from getting through. Without realizing it, Byleth had smiled back at him and a blush crept over the boy’s face so he glanced away, hoping that it wouldn't be noticed but it was.

“Would you like to stay the night here Linhardt? I slept all day so I planned to be up most of the night working anyway.”

He turned to look at his Professor again, not hiding the blush on his cheeks and just smiled at him.

“I’d like that.”

He reached out and took hold of Byleth’s hand feeling how warm it was in his. The blush he held only grew as he stood up, the warm hand was so strong and rough but still gentle. Their eyes connected again but Linhardt glanced away quickly. With that, the boy went and laid down without another word while the Professor took his seat at the desk to start working on lessons for the Verdant Rain Moon. 

08/10

The day after Linhardt brought tea to his room, Byleth was called to Lady Rhea and told of a new mission involving another family mess, a battle and a relic. When Linhardt heard of it he joked about regretting his class transfer, at least his Professor hoped he was joking. Sylvain was surprisingly cheerful when he heard the mission’s details and expressed joy at the thought of him being the one to cut his brother down. However, Sothis explain that it was nothing more than an act to seem strong and that he was likely just going along with what everyone expects of him. At that comment, he remembers being told that Sylvain was the youngest but the only crest bearer of his siblings. Again, messy family. Byleth couldn’t understand why families in the country were so complicated and Sothis had no real answer that would satisfy him. This made the mercenary wonder how his life would have been if he was raised in the monastery. A useless thought that would get him nowhere so he pushed it from his mind.

With that, the training began everyone having their goals to work on and for him, he had research to do on the family. The morning came of his first free day but he still woke up early, taking this time to do some research. While he walked around the monastery grounds on his free day there was a book, on the kingdom’s families, that he carried along with him. Beside him was Dimitri who insisted on joining him for the walk and Byleth went along with it since, If he had questions the prince likely had answers. Once they got to the class walkway Dimitri started to speak again while the teacher was reading.

“Professor, do you think what Lady Rhea is doing to the western church is right? I don’t believe they were involved with what happened here.”

“What she does is, unfortunately, out of my hands.”

“That I understand but do you think it is justice?”

“No. I didn’t kill families when a son murdered another person’s father. It isn’t right. But there is little that can be done. Worrying over it will do you little good Dimitri, just focus on what you can change.”

Sothis admired the wise words, surprised that they came from her vessel and the Prince seemed to be battling with accepting the answer. While they walked past the Black Eagle classroom he glanced, as if looking for someone but found it was empty. Continuing their slow walk on the grounds Dimitri changed the subject.

“Professor, will you join me for training later? I could use some help with my technique. And then we could get lunch afterward.”

Sothis instantly picked up on the Prince’s signals but Byleth didn’t seem to notice. However, he did pull his nose out of his book to look at the student and give a nod. A big smile grew on the boy's face and he thanked the professor, which he found strange since he was his teacher, it was his job to assist him. Stopping outside the reception hall the two ran into Annette, who was doing her usual morning stroll then they came out on the other side of the reception hall where Jeralt was standing, looking down a set of stone stairs.

“I will see you later professor, I should go clean my equipment before training."

Byleth agreed with his statement and the handsome blond walked off in the direction of the knight's hall. He glanced over to see his father and walked up beside him wondering what was so interesting. Down the steps were a set of gravestones, an area he hadn’t noticed until now. When Jeralt noticed his son and turned and smiled at him.

“I was actually about to look for you. Come with me, I have something I want to show you.”

Without hesitation, he followed his father down the stone steps and Sothis was behind him appearing curious. The man stopped in front of a gravestone that was in the corner and kneeled at it. Byleth blinked as he watched him then gazed at the stone to see a name but it had withered away. After a moment the large man stood back up and let out a heavy sigh. 

“This is your mother's grave. She died giving birth to you. It was so long ago but it still feels like yesterday. I met her here at the Monastery after I became a Knight for Lady Rhea. She was so beautiful, always so bright and loving. A lover of nature. Any time I’d go out on a mission I made sure to bring her a flower home every time. The smile she had when she saw them was great and it made me happy to see it. However, she never smiled brighter than when she was pregnant with you. I wish you could have met her. I just want you to know, she loved you with all her heart.”

His voice sounded strained but full of love was what Sothis said. The loved that Jeralt held for her was so deep that even over twenty years later it still cut him so deeply. Byleth looked down at the grave as he thought on the word love. Hearing it out loud, it sounded so strong, gentle but painful at the same time. He had heard it a million times when Jeralt proclaimed his love to him but the way he said now, toward his wife. It was different. Jeralt looked up at the sky for a few moments closed his eyes then looked at Byleth. There was something small in his hands that he played within his fingers for a bit.

“We both love you. And I just wanted you to understand that. Even with what happened, you’re still the most precious thing in the world to me. This is your mother’s ring. I’ve held onto hers and mine since that day. And when you find someone that you love, I want you to give it to them.”

“Someone I love…”

It was a complicated word that he wasn't sure how to express to anyone outside his father. Byleth glanced up at him and gave a nod, at least he understood what his father wanted to tell him. That he loved him, something he’d known for years and never even questioned. A large smile grew on the older man's face as he put his hand on Byleth's shoulder and started leading him up the stone stairs.

“Now, let’s go get something to eat. This school’s getting stuffy. Let’s head into town.”

Again, without hesitation, he agreed and a smile spread over his face. Spending time with his father was something special to him. The only family that Byleth had was his father and one thing he did know was he loves him. It wasn’t something he had to question.

By the time they'd returned to the school, it was already afternoon and Sothis reminded him that he made a promise to Dimitri. Getting to the Knight’s hall quickly he saw the prince standing in the middle of the room with Felix. He walked over and apologized for being late but the boy just smiled at him.

“It’s alright Professor. You’re perfectly on time. I had hoped that it would be the two of us but Felix insisted on joining.”

“I’m not letting a monster like you get all his skills. Someone has to stop you so I should at least learn what you pick up.”

A frustrated look grew on Dimitri’s face but he kept it in and just gave a hefty sigh while shaking his head. Sothis watched the two, wondering why he would think that and Byleth seemed to have a questionable look on his face as well. 

“What is with these two? I feel like they are ready to kill each other constantly. Maybe they both have feelings for you so the hot-headed one wants to pick a fight. Think there will be blood? For a teacher, you wouldn’t be setting a good example if two students kill each other just to be with you”

Byleth just bit his tongue refusing to answer or even acknowledge Sothis’ ridiculous claims. Her imagination was too great for the small body that was within it and at times it drove him mad. Dimitri grabbed his sword and walked over to the professor, giving a smile. The three of them walked out of the Knight’s hall and made their way to the training area. While there Dimitri put much more focus on Byleth then Felix, trying his best to ignore the snarky remarks coming from him. And when Felix was able to spare with the teacher he seemed to be at his happiest with a grin on his face, even if he lost to him. It ended with Byleth’s sword at Felix’s neck while he laid on the ground panting. Dimitri crossed over to the two with a smile.

“Well done Professor. I see what you mean about stances. The flow of the fight changed when you switched your stance.”

“Shut up you Boar. Out of the way, I want another round with him.” 

While they were talking Felix had gotten to his feet once their teacher removed his sword. He picked up his sword from where it had fallen out of his hand and turned to his Professor. Dimitri seemed to groaned under his breath but backed off to watch again from the sidelines. While they spared the teacher explained that Felix was using the same attacks, style, footing and he became predictable. Hearing that frustrated him and he swung his sword down to attack but Bylelth knocked it from his hand again with ease. Dimitri seemed surprised at how frustrated Felix had become.

“Felix, calm down and take time to study what I showed you. You’re skilled with a sword, that's a fact, and they are above a student’s but you won’t always be fighting bandits, knights, and other students. There are many more skillful people out there that can predict much better than I can.”

It looked like the boy was ready to snap back but he swallowed his tongue and closed his eyes giving a nod.

“Yes, you’re correct.”

Both Byleth and Dimitri were put off by the change in Felix’s attitude so easily. But before anything could be said the prince cleared his throat while walking over. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at his professor.

“I think it’s my turn to practice what I’ve seen.”

With a smile and a nod, his teacher obliged while Felix went over to pick his sword up. While they were setting up to train, Linhardt showed up in the doorway starting to watch the two. Byleth prepared his stance and then attacked Dimitri. Watching the handsome man fight was like a dance that he was leading, it was something that he knew the ins and outs of and that could be seen in his movements. Standing there for a while watching the practice, Linhardt lost track of time only snapping back when their swords clashed again. A blush spread over his face and he quickly left before being seen. After practicing for a little while longer, Dimitri seemed satisfied with his training and his professor praised him on his growth. Felix watched the two, noting how different the prince was around their teacher, seemingly trying harder. Sylvain walked into the training hall with his lance and smiled at the three after putting the weapon away while telling them that the dining hall had opened.

“Oh, then I guess it’s time to head out for lunch Professor.”

Byleth gave a nod while putting his sword away and Felix walked over to them. Sylvain walked over once he had put his lance up and smiled at them. The redhead started bragging about a girl that was watching him train and Felix rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“Why don’t we all have lunch together?”

“Hm, I guess it isn't an issue.”

Dimitri didn't seem pleased with allowing someone to join them. Hearing this Felix glared and walked off, annoyed suddenly, only saying bye to the professor. The prince sighed watching him leave and Sylvain looked confused but changed the subject to getting lunch. As they left the training hall Byleth noticed Linhardt leaving his room, he wanted to go after him but Sothis explained it would be rude to just leave Dimitri after his promise. So, he continued to join the students for lunch but his mind was wandering off the entire time and he wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation. The prince snapped him out of his thoughts when he took the teacher’s hand to gain his attention again.

“Professor, are you alright? You look pale and tired. If you must rest then please do so.”

“No, sorry. I’m fine. What were we talking about?”

He pulled his hand gently from Dimitri’s and Sylvain explained that he was telling them about his brother so they could somewhat understand his state of mind. The prince watched his professor for a moment then turned his attention back to his classmate then started to speak.

“So he’s desperate due to his situation. Part of me can’t help but feel bad for him.”

“Don’t. Yea, if he had only been disowned sure but there is much more to it. From day one of my birth, he wanted to kill me.”

“Yes that is unforgivable but even still, it’s the world we live in that makes people like that.”

Byleth listened to them talk for a while as he finished off his meal. Hearing how their society holds those with crest higher than anyone else surprised him. At the end of the day, he knew that any man can be as tough at someone with a crest. Once finished the professor stood up and explained that he needed to do some studying. Dimitri watched him then gave a nod as he thanked him for the training lesson. Sylvain waved the professor off as he left the two to talk a while longer. Starting to make his way to the Library Sothis teased him the entire way.

“You are a favorite teacher. Unable to get through a day without being pulled away by another student.”

“My students are passionate about their studies, that's all. But I am tired. And I'd like to see Linhardt.”

The spirit looked surprised at the admission from the vessel and stayed quiet the rest of the way. Once at the Library he found Linhardt sitting in a lone corner upstairs. Byleth sat down next to him which grabbed the student’s attention from the book that he was intensely reading. 

“I saw you come out of my room.”

“Yes, I saw a book that you had and wanted to start it after finishing my last one.”

Linhardt leaned on the professor’s shoulder glancing back down at the book. The last bit of energy left brought him to the library and being comfortable next to the student he quickly drifts off to sleep. Sothis finally laid down for a nap feeling just as tired. A few moments later he woke to see Linhardt resting then put his arm over the boy so his head rested on his chest then fell back to sleep. The next time he woke up the boy was asleep in his lap and he just sat there watching him for a little while. The first thing that came to mind was the word love when he looked at the student now. Someone special, he couldn’t picture anyone else that he would call special besides Linhardt. A heavy sigh left him with a confused look and he started to stroke the boy's hair.


	8. A Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they arrived at the Bandit’s hideout it had been raining the entire week. Luckily their fight was inside making things a little easier. Dealing with Miklan’s group was proven to be manageable than expected but when they arrived at the top of the tower and found the leader the situation turned dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small chapter since I'm working so much this we and just really exhausted. But I'll start editing the next chapter. I wanted to practice writing battle scenes, at least short ones and I wanted to have a reason for Linhardt to take care of Byleth. >:3

08/31

A man named Gilbert started joining the class in training and introduced himself as the help that Rhea had suggested. He was a much older handsome man that had bright orange hair with a few strands of grey in one spot. Instantly Byleth was reminded of Annette so it didn’t surprise him to find out that they were father and daughter. Seeing her father again, Annette became even more determined to do her best. The day they arrived at the Bandit’s hideout it had been raining the entire week. Luckily their fight was inside making things a little easier. Dealing with Miklan’s group was proven to be manageable than expected but when they arrived at the top of the tower and found the leader the situation turned dire.

When Miklan tried to use the relic something black poured out from the lance and consumed the brother as he let out one of the most horrifying screams that Byleth ever heard. Those screams turned into ear-splitting roars that he had never heard before. Sylvain, who had been determined to kill his brother suddenly broke the facade and his eyes became filled with fear, distressed and sorrow all at once. The giant creature that the leader became began to attack anything that moved and Gilbert yelled for the students to move out of the way. Everyone split off as a large tail came swinging around to knock everyone back. Sylvain reached over and pulled Mercedes down to the ground so she wasn’t flung into the wall. 

Byleth ducked under the monster to get to the other side and pulled out the Sword of the Creator to distract it. The monster turned to face the relic wielder and started to attack him. Felix, Dimitri, and Sylvain came up from behind and started attacking with Gilbert and his men going for the right side of the creature to corner it. As it started to get surrounded the monster turned back to face the students ready to attack. Byleth used the relic to take a hold of the creature's massive arm so it wouldn’t slam down on his students. Out of frustration, the creature started to thrash and yanked it's arm forward causing the teacher to slam into a wall but Gilbert came up rammed his shield Directly into its side while every man who could stand buried their sword deep into it. Sylvain ran up and buried his lance deep into the creature's head causing the final blow. Being knocked back on the wall caused the mercenary to blackout while the other students ran over to help him.

When he woke up Sothis was leaning over him and smiled at him. Glancing around, he realized that he was laying inside a tent.

“Damn. Did they kill it?”

“Oh, you're finally awake. Don’t worry. When you made the opening for every one they took advantage of it.”

Byleth looked over to see Linhardt speaking and leaning over him with his hands stretched out at his chest and stomach. A glow was coming from his hands and it felt warm compared to the damp, cold weather outside. Sothis sat back as he sat up and grabbed his head with another groan.

“Careful professor. Lay back down, you were thrown fairly hard.”

Ignoring Linhardt he grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him into a tight hug. The teacher sighed as he put his face into his neck just holding the boy for a moment. Bandages were wrapped around his chest making it a bit harder to move but he didn’t want to let go. A deep blush grew over Linhardt's face from being hugged as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. After a moment passed he pulled away with a smile. 

“Now, lay down. I want to make sure you’re healed before we get ready to ride back to the Monastery. With how bad the rain is we can’t stay here too long.”

“The Relic?”

“Sylvain and Gilbert returned it to his father.”

“And his brother?”

The look on Linhardt’s face changed and he turned his attention back to his hands that were still working on healing the professor. Sothis watched the two and wondered if he would tell him. A moment passed and he started to speak again after a sigh.

“He’s just gone. The monster just decayed away and the Relic was all that remained. Sylvain didn’t take it well but I can’t blame him. Issues are not that was still his family.”

Byleth laid back properly and relaxed with a sigh. His mind started to go back to the monster and watching the leader change the moment he used the lance. Sothis leaned forward starting to speak.

“I wonder what that was?”

“I’m sure someone will call this divine justice.”

Hearing him speak again the student’s attention returned to him. Linhardt shook his head and frowned then he glanced over at the Sword of the Creator that laid next to Byleth’s sword given to him by his father. As he closed his eyes the man put his arm over his forehead thinking while the unease in his stomach grew.

“I just hope that doesn’t happen to you. Please, be more careful from now on.”

“I will. And I’ll be talking to Rhea about this.” 

Byleth was brought from his thoughts when he felt Linhardt lean over him and kiss his cheek. The lips were soft and warm on his cold cheek, after a moment his face started to burn red so he covered his eyes. The boy looked at him and a smile grew on his face with amusement at how easily flustered the calm teacher could become.

“Professor, you’re acting so cool. Just don’t be reckless again. But you kept your promise to protect us. Thank you.”

Linhardt removed his hands and the glowing stopped. He turned to grab the clothes that were folded up neatly next to them. Byleth sat up and looked at his chest then his hands that were both wrapped up. Sothis had grown a smile watching the two and couldn’t help but find it all adorable. Small moments like this were the things that humans seemed to need. Byleth took his clothes and thanked Linhardt.

“Oh don’t thank me. I just got them off you with Dimitri’s help. Mercedes was the one that cleaned them up and folded them. Honestly, too much work for them just to get dirty again on the ride home.” 

“Well still, thank you but remind me to thank Mercedes before we leave then.”

“And Dimitri, he’s the one that carried you out. Dedue insisted but it seems the prince is more capable than he's made out to be.”

Byleth watched Linhardt for a moment and when he just smiled back at him the professor had to make his student leave so he could dress. Before leaving he gather the supplies then stood up. Sothis left with Linhardt who still had the smile on his face. Dedue standing outside the tent, right under the overhead so that he wasn’t being rained on. It didn’t take long for the knights and students to pack up everything then be on their way. When they returned to the monastery Byleth didn’t like the orders he got from Rhea.

“Make sure to keep what you’ve seen to yourself and tell the same to your students.”


	9. Recognition and A Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months passed and things at the monastery became even more unstable. With continuing to grow within Byleth. Then the day after they returned to the Monastery Seteth’s younger sister vanished. All of Garreg Mach monastery was up in arms and searching for the missing girl. Everyone had their theories as to what happened to her but no one had expected for her to be right under their noses. Within Jeritza’s room, there was a huge underground chamber where the Blue Lion class had to fight the Death Knight once again but without their leader since Dimitri was helping Manuella. With luck and the guidance of their teacher the class survived and saved three lives including Flayn. However, Jeritza was not found and considered to be involved or dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter! Sorry I've taken so long since I've been working so much and this chapter might not be as good as my other ones. If it isn't I'm sorry. I'll likely look over it once I have more time. However, I'm excited to do a quick chapter for Linhardt's birthday. And recently I've been getting into a few more ships like Dimitri/Claude and Felix/Sylvain so I kinda want to work them into this fan fiction a bit. But anyway, I appreciate any feed back at all! Please enjoy. :D
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

Part 9

10/26

The months passed and things at the monastery became even more unstable. With continuing to grow within Byleth. Then the day after they returned to the Monastery Seteth’s younger sister vanished. All of Garreg Mach monastery was up in arms and searching for the missing girl. Everyone had their theories as to what happened to her but no one had expected for her to be right under their noses. Within Jeritza’s room, there was a huge underground chamber where the Blue Lion class had to fight the Death Knight once again but without their leader since Dimitri was helping Manuella. With luck and the guidance of their teacher the class survived and saved three lives including Flayn. However, Jeritza was not found and considered to be involved or dead.

After that, the girl insisted on joining the professor’s class and Seteth, gaining newfound trust in Byleth, agreed to her wish. Still young and fragile the girl stayed close to her teacher on the battlefield and Mercedes, along with Annette, helped her learn healing spells. The students were shaken from the events that surrounded Flayn and many were scared to even walk alone to class. One night, when Linhardt was checking the healing of his professor’s broken rib from the month before, he explained that he didn’t want his students alone on campus. Sothis, who had little faith in the safety of the grounds, agreed and encouraged him to watch over the boy more. Linhardt seemed to like that he was worried and agreed to make sure he, and the other students, were always with someone else.

At that point, everyone was a suspect and the girl that was found in the chambers with Flayn, named Monica, didn’t seem right. Byleth didn’t care for Edlegard but when Monica was around her, he felt even worse. While he didn’t trust the new girl, there was no proof to suspect her but Gilbert agreed with him that the students shouldn’t be expunged from being involved just because they were young. Sothis had suspicions about the Library Tomas and Byleth wouldn’t have guessed how right she would be. 

The Wyvern moon signed the legendary battle of the Eagles and Lions and the class displayed the most motivation they had in awhile. Everyone became closer to the coming battle and were ready to take home the victory. Linhardt didn't enjoy the idea of doing battle but he did enjoy showing off what he learned. Since joining his class, Linhardt took an interest in offensive magic. The reason, he claimed, was to protect his hard-headed teacher. Byleth wouldn’t say it was an easy victory because he knew that all the student’s tried their hardest but the Blue Lions were the strongest out of the other classes.

10/27

There was a great feast after the battle once they were back at the Monastery, something that everyone could join. Teachers, knights, and students alike all joined in on the feast to savor the celebration. Jeralt went on bragging to the knights and anyone about how proud he is of his son being the one to lead the blue lions to victory. Byleth found himself enjoying the moment for the first time in a while. Looking around everyone was getting along, more like a family than anything. And hearing Jeralt brag about him to everyone did make him kinda proud, everything he knew he learned from his father. All the students were enjoying themselves except for Leonie who was sitting at the end of the dining hall with a scowl on her face. Even with all the victories the mercenaries had in the past and how much they celebrated Byleth never felt the way he did now. Sothis was enjoying herself as well, floating around overhead and watching everyone.

By the time the celebration was over it was dark out and Linhardt had become exhausted, even more than usual, so Byleth helped him back to his room. As they left the dining hall Linhardt took the professor's hand while they walked. Though he was tired, there was a smile on the boy's face. Once they were outside he looked at his teacher.

“You are amazing, you know?”

“Not really. I just did what any teacher would do.”

Linhardt just smiled and let out a yawn just agreeing with him. When they arrive at the dorms Byleth looked over at his student, who was looking down at their intertwined hands. His expressed show he didn't want to let go and Byleth wouldn't make him. Sothis whispered to him with an annoyed voice.

“Just go stay with him tonight, he looks nervous and hasn’t he been worried about recent events?”

Byleth glanced at Sothis then back at his student nodding to himself. With everything that had been going on Linhardt seemed to be on edge. And who could blame him? Every month felt like it was getting worse at the monastery but it was something no one wanted to think about. Listening to the spirit he walked with Linhardt into his room, who seemed surprised that Byleth knew what he wanted. He looked at the student and smiled.

“It’s fine. I’ll stay with you awhile tonight.” 

The boy seemed to brighten up and shut his door behind them. Byleth sat down on his bed while Linhardt started going through his drawers. Looking at Sothis with a slight glare, she sighed and made sure to be out of earshot. He looked away so the boy could change into a large white nightgown with his hair loose and then Linhardt jumped onto the bed next to him. Moving over so that he could lay down, Byleth laid next to him once comfortable then turned out the light. The boy gently hugged Byleth’s arm and laid his head on his shoulder closing his eyes. They laid there for a moment, taking in the warm air of the dorm room.

“Thank you for staying a bit professor. I’ve been having a hard time sleeping. It’s unnatural for me.”

“With what’s been going on I can’t blame you. I’m sure the Knights will figure out what's going on, so don’t worry too much. I’ll stay close till it's over.”

“I hoped to have a simple life here. Just studying then napping when I felt like it. But things have gotten out of hand. Hopefully, they figure it out soon. In the upcoming months, I just want things to be peaceful. But even still promise to stay close to me after that.” 

The teacher gave a nod in agreement while he laid there with him. He reached up and put his hand gently on Linhardt to reassure him. Staring up at the ceiling while he laid with him Byleth started to get tired as well, his lack of energy finally catching up to him. As they laid there Byleth watched Sothis doze off to sleep then closed his eyes. He eventually felt Linhardt push his face into the teacher’s neck as he fell asleep. Feeling the warm breath on his neck a shiver ripped through his spine causing his eyes to open. Sothis woke up and was looking at them with a big smile, he put his hand up and waved the girl away. A soft giggle came from the spirit as she moved to the other side of the room.

Byleth wanted to stay the night with Linhardt, being with him gave a warm feeling that felt like it was going to overflow from his chest. It was something he didn’t experience with anyone else at the school but at least it was Linhardt. He wanted to make sure the student was comfortable, could sleep as much as he wanted and be able to relax. That’s what motivated him the most in battle, to make a better world for those he could say he loved. Sothis believe that was a good reason to keep fighting, a motivator.

Once the boy was fast asleep, Byleth opened his eyes again. He gently slid his arm from Linhardt and let him lay on the pillows that were under his head. Once up he found that Sothis was fast asleep again. This was the perfect time to check out the Library and do some research into the monastery. Before he left, Byleth leaned down and kissed Linhardt’s hand leaving a promise. On arrival at the library, he found that he wasn’t the only one there after the celebrations. Dimitri was sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room with Claude across from him. It was the of the Golden Deer's leader that noticed him first, on guard, but then relaxed when he saw the professor.

“Professor, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Dimitri, Claude. Shouldn’t you two be enjoying a good night’s sleep?

“Yes, you may be right. But all that’s gone on, I can’t sleep.” 

"Besides, this is the best time of the day to do some snooping teach."

Byleth walked over to the prince while he shut the book in front of him. There were fresh dark circles under his eyes and he seemed to be down, compared to his mood from earlier. And Claude had is usual smile while leaning on his hands. The book in front of him had been shut the moment he heard someone. He sat down next to the Prince causing a smile to sprout on his face.

"So teach, our little prince here has been telling me about your adventures outside the monastery."

"Oh has he?"

He turned to look at Dimitri who was glaring at the leader then glanced back at his teacher.

"Claude wouldn't stop bothering me about what we saw. So, I told him. Besides, as mischievous as he is, I do trust Claude as much as I would Dedue."

"Oh my prince, you honor me."

"Please, don't make me regret my trust."

A frustrated expression showed on Dimitri's face as Claude showed a big grin at the request. Byleth listened to them and smiled a bit to himself. The Golden Deer leader was known for his mischievous ways but had an aura of knowledge about him. There was more to him than anyone had known and for Byleth he was a complete mystery.

“What was that thing? That monster, I’d never seen anything like that in my life. And Rhea wants us to forget we ever saw it. There are just too many secrets here. And secrets put people in danger.”

"You got that right prince. It doesn't surprise me that Rhea would want to keep such a secret. Shows the monetary doesn't hold all the power."

The statement was one that none of them could disagree on. Dimitri watched the professor as he was in thought and Claude noticed. The leader stood up, taking his book off the table as his expression became relaxed again.

"Well, it is late. How about I walk you back to your room prince? Royalty such as yourself should never be alone at this hour. And it is such a romantic night for a walk."

"No, it's fine. Thank you. I think I will stay here a bit longer and continue my studies."

Claude let out a disappointed sigh as he pushed his chair in then smiled giving the prince a wink.

"Alright. But don't stay up too late. Lack of sleep will ruin your complexion." 

Dimitri just responded with a scoff and looked at his teacher to ignore the leader. Byleth waved the student off then turned his attention back to the blonde. Before Byleth could speak a word, Dimitri stood up with an exhausted expression. As he picked his book off the table the student pushed his chair away then looked at Byleth.

“Professor, do you have someone special to you? That you’d do anything to protect.”

Without a moment’s hesitation Jeralt, Linhardt, Sothis and his class popped up into his mind. For a second Byleth considered if he should tell the student his feelings but then thought that it would be fine if asked.

“Yes, I do. My father, You, and all my students. I want to protect you all.”

“Then let me help you protect them.”

Byleth smiled at the prince and gave a nod standing up. A blush grew over Dimitri's face and he looked down at the book then handed it to his professor before walking off. The book was focused on the empire and its history. For a moment, while the prince was looking at another shelf, he skimmed through it. Before he could get into reading it, Dimitri returned with another book in hand and smiled at the professor. He held out his hand for the book and Byelth gave it back.

"Thank you, Professor. I think Claude was right, It's time I had back to my room."

"You do look exhausted. Let me walk you back."

He expected Dimitri to refuse, as he usually did, but there was no refusal and he took the teacher's hand gently to follow him. Over the past few months, Byleth had grown more self-awareness and now understood that Sothis was right. He saw how the prince felt about him but wanted to give him some kind of comfort. When they got to Noble’s dorms Dimitri stopped outside his room and looked at the teacher, having let go of his hand when they left the Library. This time, before Dimitri could speak Byleth took the chance to talk.

“I know what you were asking. If I have someone I want to be with and I do. I’m sorry Dimitri”

The blonde blinked, the blush on his face growing at the realization his teacher was much more aware then he’d realize. He held the books in his arms tightly and gave a nod looking down at the floor.

“Thank you, professor.”

With that Dimitri went into his room and shut the door behind him, his face wasn’t as sad as expected but he gave a smile in return. On his way out Claude's open his door and stopped Byleth with a smile.

"Thank's for walking him back teach."

"Of course. He's my student."

Without another word, Byleth started walking back to the library. Claude watched him leave then glanced down the hall at Dimitri's door with a bit of a frown. It was dark under his door showing the light was off so he returned to his room and left the prince alone for the time being.


	10. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh of the Red Wolf Moon had arrived and it was a day that Byleth, along with Sothis, had been preparing for the last month. Today Sothis woke him up an hour earlier than usual due to excitement. Once ready, the teacher made his way out of his room and down to the second set of dorms. Sothis started going on about the trip they would be taking today with her vessel nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, with the coming holidays, I am super busy at work but my goal is to get one chapter out at least a week and on my days off just write a ton. I've been so excited to post this chapter because it was so fun to write, and sadly it is short but I have more to come! Please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

11/07

The seventh of the Red Wolf Moon had arrived and it was a day that Byleth, along with Sothis, had been preparing for the last month. Today Sothis woke him up an hour earlier than usual due to excitement. Once ready, the teacher made his way out of his room and down to the second set of dorms. Sothis started going on about the trip they would be taking today with her vessel nodding in agreement.

“Think Linhardt will enjoy this? I thought kids weren’t interested in these things.”

“He likes the peace that comes with it. I’ll mainly be doing everything.”

“How considerate of you are for enabling his bad habits.”

As he arrived at the listless student's room he waved the girl away then tapped on the door in front of him. It took a few knocks for the boy to finally answer. He was still in his big white nightgown and his hair was a mess, some sticking to his face as he let out a loud yawn with a frustrated expression. A smile grew on Byleth’s face from amusement over the state that Linhardt was in. While the boy was usually lovely and elegant, in the mornings he was at his most natural. Both Sothis and Byleth found him to be at his cutest during these times.

“What are you doing here so early? It’s my birthday, don’t I get to sleep in at least? And stop it with that look, it’s annoying.”

“I told you to head to bed early, I had a surprise for you.”

“Yes well, I didn’t think my surprise would involve the cured morning.”

The boy moved to let Byleth into his room and walked over to his dresser over by his bed. There were books stacked on top of each other all over with notes on or even in the books. He shut the door behind him and turned his attention to a book on his desk while Linhardt got dressed. The front of the cover was one that he knew well since the student had been growing more interested in the crest that is still able to pass down through blood. With how little time he had lately Byleth couldn’t let the boy examine his crest as much as he wanted. While the man was in thought Linhardt had got fully dressed and started to brush his hair watching him.

“Question, I’ve been considering growing my hair out. With it being this short it gets in my face too often when I nap.”

“Longer hair? Well, I thin long hair would suit you.”

A small smile grew on the boy's face as he finished brushing out his hair and tied his ponytail. Linhardt gently touched his professor’s shoulder to let him know he was finished and the two made their way outside. On his way out Linhardt grabbed the book on ancient crests that he had been reading at the moment. The monastery was still quiet with few people being up at the time with the sun still rising. As they walked toward the entrance the expression on the boy's face became frustrated again and he let out a loud yawn.

“What is it anyway that have you insisting we get up so early?”

“Be patient. I promise you will enjoy yourself. You’ll get to nap later. Don’t worry.”

“Well, alright. Just know I’m taking an extra-long nap when we get to our location.” 

Byleth gave a small smile and took his hand gently, becoming more confident the more time he spent time around Linhardt. When he looked at his student his cheeks had a soft pink on them and his hair shined in the morning sun looking like silk. The boy blinked for a moment then turned his gaze away from his teacher starting to push him along. At the front gates, Jeralt was preparing a horse, when he saw the two walking over he gave a smile and backed away a bit. Caspar walked around from the front of the horse with a large grin. The tall man walked up behind Byleth and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Everything is ready like you asked. Don’t worry about anything going on here. Just enjoy yourselves.”

“Happy Birthday Linhardt!”

The short boy rushed over to his childhood friend and held out a small box that could fit in the palm of his hand. Linhardt blinked for a moment trying to take everything in front of him to figure out where everything leading. Byleth turned to his father to thank him and the still sleepy boy took his gift.

“Thank you, Caspar.”

“Don’t mention it! I thought this would be useful since you’ve been picking up more skills.”

“Please lower your voice Caspar, It’s too early to be so loud.”

After talking for a moment Jeralt started walking over to Linhardt and wished him a happy birthday then put his hand on Caspar’s shoulder to lead him away. Byleth climbed onto the horse before the student could even look at his gift then glanced back at him. Linhardt handed him the still wrapped box so that he could put it away and the professor helped him onto the horse.

“Alright, hold on.”

“I couldn’t be more glad to not have my horse. I’m too tired to ride my own.”

“Yes, I expected as much.”

A knight started to pull on the chain to lift the large metal gate and Linhardt got comfortable on the horse then slowly slid his arms around Byleth. Once the entrance was fully open they made their way out of the monastery. As the ride started the student hugged Byleth's waist tightly and laid his head on the broad shoulders in front of him. A few hours later the horse stopped right outside a small forest. With a sudden stop, Linhardt woke up from the small nap that he was taking. He slowly looked at the forest still holding onto the teacher.

“Oh, the forest by the village.”

“I see you're awake. Let's get going.”

The professor climbed off the horse then helped Linhardt onto the down. While the student looked at the trail leading into the forest, Byleth grabbed their bags and tied the horse to a fence post close to a watering hole. When he turned to face the boy he wore an expression of disbelief. Sothis, who had been observing the entire time, looked up at her vessel with a smile.

“Alright. You were right. He loves it here. The kid loves his quiet places.”

“I can’t blame him.”

The two followed the boy down the trail and when they got to the end, past all the trees there was a large lake with water that sparkled in the light shining through the trees. Fish could be seen swimming through the clear water with leaves falling slowly onto the surface. The sun was shining through the branches giving just enough light for them to see the morning sun. Linhardt had a sparkle in his eyes as he gazed over the lake making his way down onto the pier where a boat sat quietly on the water. Byleth followed him onto the pier and studied his expression for a moment then climbed into the boat slowly. Sothis stood close to watching the boy with excitement, just as happy as Byleth to see the joy in Linhardt’s eyes. The splashing of the water from the boat caught the boy's attention and he made his way over to Byleth. Inside the boat were a paddle, a box, a fishing rod and their bags from the horse’s saddle.

“Fishing, in such a quiet and beautiful little forest. You know me so well professor.”

“Well, it wasn’t hard to figure out the fishing part.”

“Yes, I did mention I love fishing. As long as you’re doing the fishing. Right?”

“Yes. Here, be careful getting in.”

With a smile, he put a hand out for Linhardt and the boy took it gently as he stepped into the boat gingerly. As they got comfortable Byleth untied the boat from the pier then pushed them away a bit using the paddle. He sat down across from his student who was already looking through their bags, a second later he pulled out the small wrapped box from Caspar. As his teacher started to gently row the boat, Linhardt opened up his first gift then smiled down at the box. The handle was engraved with plant life and tree branches outline with silver.

“Of course, It’s a dagger. He was helping me train with one of these. Oh, the pattern on the handle is lovely. It isn’t my perfect choice of a gift but it would be rude to be ungrateful.”

“That is considerate. If you’d like, you can open my gift now.”

As the boat started to slowly drift through the water Byleth pulled the paddle back up and let it rest at his feet. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small envelope and handed it to the boy. Sothis hovered over Linhardt’s shoulder, watching him open the envelope to find an elegantly designed bookmark with pine green and golden thread wrapped around the metal then tying together at the top with a few long strings handling from it. The middle of the bookmark had the word “Promise” etched into the visible metal. Linhardt held his dagger on the book in his lap as he peered over the bookmark with a soft smile.

“Promise.”

“Yes well, I made a promise that I’d help you make your wish reality. Being able to lie back and soak up the sun with no worries. So, I made the bookmark so that you won’t let me forget. I’ll make sure that you get the peace you want.”

While the professor spoke, a soft blush grew over Linhardt’s face and once the man finished talking he reached out to take his hand tightly, wrapping their fingers together. Byleth’s cheeks became a soft pink with the boy leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. Feeling their lips connect caused a warm feeling to spread over their chest. When Linhardt pulls away there was an empty feeling left afterwards but the radiant smile on the boy's face was enough to fill the emptiness.

“Thank you, professor. I never expect you to take my wish seriously. Many consider it to be just that, a wish.”

“I want to make that wish come true. For you and everyone else.”

"I'm happy to hear you remember so much of what we've spoken."

"Of course I would, you mean so much to me Linhardt."

Sothis was quietly encouraging Byleth to express his feelings with more meaningful words but something stopped him. The feeling of his chest, throat, and face burning with a tight sensation forced him to turn his head away but Linhardt’s joy didn’t seem to dissipate but his expression became more understanding. He didn’t let go of his professor’s hand the entire time.

“You mean a lot to me too professor. The gift is perfect. And now I’ll make sure you never forget our promise.”

After calming down and his heartbeat becoming normal again, Byleth started to set up the fishing rod while the boy put his things dagger away. Opening up the other section of their bag to find a bunch of treats and two packed lunches. Linhardt smiled as he pulled out the sweet treat to unwrap it.

“Wow, even my favorite foods. You went all out, today professor. I appreciate it. But how will you outdo yourself next year?” 

“For now I did what I could but I hope that by next year I’ll have more time and more expenses.”

“Then I can’t wait. I hope you can get some good fish for dinner tonight.”

The boy gave a soft smile as he started to eat his sweet, watching Byleth get the fishing line ready. After finally getting the bait on he tossed the line into the water then began to relax a bit. He turned to look at Linhardt leaning toward him with one of their snacks and took it from him with a thank you. Once he was done eating, the boy leaned back on his side of the boat with his book and a new page marker. It took a moment for him to find a comfortable position but when he did a loud exhalation could be heard from him.

“This lake is perfect. And it’s so quiet. I think I’ll be able to finish my book today too. Maybe this was worth getting up so early.”

Byleth leaned back a bit on his end of the boat with an amused smile. A few hours passed with the results of their fishing being four nice big fish. Linhardt napped for an hour but woke up once the last fish was caught. Sothis was amazed at how well things were going so she left the two alone to go float over the water’s surface, watching the sun shines in through the branches that reached overhead to one another. With the fourth fish put away, the boy rubbed his eyes with a loud yawn.

“What an amazing nap. I think it’s time we dock the boat and had lunch.”

“Alright. If that's what you want.”

“Yes, I want to sit on the dock to eat lunch with you then relax a bit longer while the sun is still out.”

Byleth put the fishing rod at his feet after locking the line in place then grabbed the paddle to start working their way back to the dock. Linhardt leaned forward a bit with a loud crack cumming from his joints. He then reached over and tied the fish’s back tight so none would fall out. Once at the dock Byleth took his hand once again to help him out of the boat then started taking out their things. Linhardt sat down on the opposite side of the dock and took off his shoes so his feet could hang over the side and in the water a bit. When their bags were on the dock the boy pulled it close and put his stuff away in their bag to take out their lunch.

“Too bad we have to get back to the Monastery. I’d like to stay in the village.”

“I will take a mental note of that for next time.”

“Oh, then that's a promise we will come back here.”

Another promised for Byleth to remember and make happen, another he couldn't forget. With a nod, he sat down next to the student and took his lunch from him. Sothis made her way behind the two and start listening. Linhardt began to eat his lunch as he glanced at the man next to him.

“So, how did you find this place?”

“My father told me about it. Whenever he returned from a mission he would bring my mother here on his days off. It isn’t the season for the flowers to bloom but apparently, she loved seeing them. It was very special for them.”

“I see why your mother loved this place. It feels like a small getaway. Nothing like the monastery or villages close by. I want to come back the next time we have time.”

“I’ll make sure to bring you back.”

Linhardt smiled at the promise and gently took hold of the man’s left hand. As time passed they finished their lunch and Byleth let the boy rest on his lap for one more nap before their ride home. Watching the boy sleep caused a calm feeling to flow over Byleth since he looked at peace. He reached down and started to gently stroke his fingers through the short green, silky hair. Just looking at it one could see how well the boy took care of it. It was always surprising how much he took care of himself with how listless he was most of the time. Without any warning, Linhardt opened his eyes and smiled up at Byleth then sat up after a moment.

“I don’t like it when people touch my hair but when you do, it’s so soothing. It feels nice.”

“I’m glad that you like it.”

“You know, if you weren’t my teacher I’d likely just say in my room all year. I’d never really go outside. That does sound peaceful. But, I like being around you much more.”

“That’s saying a lot for you. I like spending time with you too. I hope you've had a happy birthday.”

Linhardt just gave another warm smile in response then started putting his shoes back on. Once they stood up the boy took Byleth’s hand to pull him close then gave another kiss on his lips. This new action along with the fluttery warm feeling in his chest was something new that brought about a great amount of joy. Byleth wanted to pursue these feelings more but knew it was best to wait. Sothis happily gushed over the two as they got their things together and made their way back to the horse. Back on the horse Linhardt hugged his professor from behind a bit tighter than before, put his head on Byleth's back and got comfortable once again for the long ride home.


	11. Trust and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rise of the Red Wolf Moon came more mysterious trouble that started to occur in Remire Village leading to more Knights being sent away from the monastery. Hearing about how villagers were coming down with some kind of disease and causing attacks put the students on edge again. Rhea explained to them by the end of the month they would be sent in as reinforcements to help the knights deal with the situation since outsiders seemed to be immune. With everything that had gone on Byleth felt guilty having to tell his students they were being thrown into the front lines again. However, the students seemed even more determined this month, wanting to save as many villagers as possible. Hearing how positive his students became made him smile, so he gave them all their training routine for the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Sorry I took so long. I've just been so busy and with working so much I'm so tired. And on top of that I've been playing a new game (Greedfall, Vasco is 100% the love of my life) while still trying to get through Three Houses. But I will continue uploading every week. I'm actually working on a fan fiction for Sylvain and Felix in between edits. Feel free leave comments on my writing. And I'm looking forward to the next few chapters involved with the ball!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

Part 11

11/23

With the rise of the Red Wolf Moon came more mysterious trouble that started to occur in Remire Village leading to more Knights being sent away from the monastery. Hearing about how villagers were coming down with some kind of disease and causing attacks put the students on edge again. Rhea explained to them by the end of the month they would be sent in as reinforcements to help the knights deal with the situation since outsiders seemed to be immune. With everything that had gone on Byleth felt guilty having to tell his students they were being thrown into the front lines again. However, the students seemed even more determined this month, wanting to save as many villagers as possible. Hearing how positive his students became made him smile, so he gave them all their training routine for the month.

On his last free day, Byleth thought he would do some research into Remire Village in hopes of finding some answers. But when he arrived at the library he only found Linhardt inside with a confused look on his face. For a moment he forgot about everything else and a soft smile grew on his face while he approached the boy. He reached out and gently took his hand causing Linhardt to look up at the man with a surprised expression for a moment.

“Oh, Professor. Have you seen Tomas at all? I wanted to return this book but he’s nowhere to be found. I’ve looked everywhere.” 

Byleth looked around for a moment then let go of his hand to check upstairs but the library was empty. He walked back over to the student as he thought and took the book from him.

“We should tell Lady Rhea about this. If Tomas is missing there could be others as well. This is worrisome."

Knowing that Tomas held all the knowledge in the school they went to tell Seteth and Rhea at once. However, the two didn’t seem to be as concerned about it for the time being with everything else going on. Seteth sighed with a look of frustration on his face.

“I will have someone sent as a temporary librarian for now. But this is a cause for concern. He has so much knowledge of the books we have that are so valuable. The knowledge that, if in the wrong hands, could be dangerous.”

Just hearing the adviser talk about Tomas being gone put a pit in the bottom of Linhardt’s stomach as a frown grew on his face. The teacher and student left the audience chamber, more worried than when they had arrived, but heard Hanneman call out to the professor. He rushed over to the two and apologized for startling them.

“I was hoping you would be available for me to examine your crest.”

“Oh well, I’m not doing anything at the moment. Sure.”

“Perfect! Come with me.”

Byleth glanced at his student who had a smile then took hold of his hand to pull him along. Linhardt put his free hand to his smile as he followed along. Once in Hanneman’s office, Byleth explained that his student also wanted to examine the crest. Hanneman was overjoyed to hear that Linhardt was taking his crest studies seriously. After turning on the device in the middle of his office he instructed the mercenary to put his hand out over it. Byleth obliged and reached out his left hand, instantly the full crest showed itself and Hanneman’s smile became larger than his mustache. Linhardt’s eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful, purple, flame crest.

“As I expected. You do have the flame crest. But how?”

Taking this moment to start taking notes, Hanneman’s mind was focused on the crest and Byleth just watched him work. Linhardt leaned a bit forward to watching the crest as it swayed in their air. Sothis watched them, a bit amazed about it all but just stayed quiet to listen. 

“You’re crest is so beautiful Professor.”

Hearing the compliment from Linhardt caused a fluttery feeling to rise in his chest and his face became a bit flushed. The student noticed this but didn’t bring attention to it, just smiling to himself as he went back to examine the crest. Once Hanneman was done for the day they left and started walking down the hallway. Thought the day had only just begun the two were already exhausted and Sothis’s yawning behind them made things worse for Byleth. He started to space out, thinking about everything that had happened in the past year. The halls of the second floor were empty and everything felt off with how quiet the monastery had become. Linhardt looked at his professor then took his hand with a yawn and started to lead him back to the library. Byleth was drawn out of his thoughts as he followed his student. When they got to the library it was still empty, not much of a surprise to the two.

"We should take this chance to get a good nap in while no one is here."

"Why not nap in bed Linhardt?"

"Because I want to nap with you and if I tried to go into your room during the day I know you'd be worrying too much to nap. I mean really, there are many knights here anyway."

There was no arguing with that logic, the last thing he needed was rumors spreading around the monastery than being brought to Rhea’s office. The two made their way into the library and over to a corner in the back. It was one of Linhardt’s favorite spots because he could hide away while he napped. They sat down and both let out a sigh as if had been working all day. Sothis was floating overhead to busy to say anything because she seemed to be deep in thought. He looked at his student sitting in the corner who was hugging his arm with closed eyes. With the village in danger and another person missing at the monastery, Byleth’s head was spinning but he knew that’s why the boy brought him to the library. With rest, his mind would calm down and allow him to think, Linhard always knew how to ease his mind. 

“Professor, battling is so tiring and so is worrying. Let’s rest while we have the chance.”

“Go ahead and rest Linhardt.”

“But I want you to nap with me. You look like you need it more. Wish such dark circles under your eyes. Dedue mentioned that you've been visiting the library late at night.”

Being caught by his students made him feel foolish and it showed on his face. The expression was priceless so Linhardt couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh.

“Don't worry professor. We are just concerned about you. You’ve looked so tired lately. So, please rest. There is nothing we can do now, so let’s just enjoy our moments together. And honestly, with everything going on all the other students have got all your attention. It's made a little jealous, to say the least.”

While he talked the boy continued to look down at his lap where he held the teacher’s hand on his own. Byleth moved a bit closer in response as he squeezed his hand and kissed the boy's head gently. Whenever he saw Linhardt getting jealous, a part of him couldn't help but enjoy it. Someone so small, soft and quiet being possessive toward him caused a smile to grow on his face.

“No need to be. I’m sorry if I’ve been so busy with everything that happens. I’ll give today to you then.”

A deep blush grew over the student’s face hearing his words and seeing the warm smile looking back at him. It felt like with each passing day his expressions became more genuine as if his true self was coming forward. Compared to the stoned face man when they first met, this one was almost complete. No longer were his facial features rough and harden but gentle and soft, it made Linhardt want to touch his face, feel his lips. The thoughts passing through his mind made the blush on his face more intense so he looked back down at their hands, now intertwined. Byleth blinked and frowned a bit, wondering if he had done something wrong. The student leaned on him and closed his eyes again.

“Let’s just nap all day. I’ve done so much training, I deserve a nice long day off.”

A soft sigh came from the professor as the student leaned on him. He watched him fall asleep, still thinking to himself but eventually leaned on the boy's head and soon fell asleep with him. Sothis watched the two while they slept smiling at them. She stayed awake to watch over her vessel and make sure no one came to disturb them.

11/30

Everything that they had experienced up until their arrival at Remire Village could never have prepared them for what awaited. Seeing the villagers killing each other in a crazed state was more than some of the students could handle. And the sight of the senseless violence seemed to bring physical pain to Dimitri. When Byleth went to check on him the blond shook his head and looked up at him with pure rage on his face.

“We have to stop whoever is doing this! Focus on the villagers!”

Splitting up into three groups the students worked together to make sure every inch of the village was searched for survivors. Sylvain, Mercedes, and Dedue went over the left side while Dimitri, Felix, Ingrid, and Annette went down the right side. Byleth, Linhardt, and Ashe followed Jeralt down the middle of the village. It was Jeralt who spotted those responsible for the situation and at first, he couldn’t believe who he was seeing. The perpetrators stood in the middle of the village and at the center of the group was Tomas, the missing library. 

When the third group with Byleth was spotted attacks started to rain down on them. Ashe made sure to take out the grunts in the back and Linhardt used the walls of fire around them to charge his attacks and their defenses. Jeralt landed the first blow on Tomas in a furious rage while Byleth followed up with the Sword of the Creator but the old man vanished before the sword came down on him. Suddenly, Byleth heard deep echoing laughter to his right and turned to find the Death Knight, along with more support, appeared beside Felix and Dimitri. Ingrid, who was on a pegasus attacked first from behind with her spear tossed right into the chest of one dark mage.

“Linhardt, get me through to them.”

Byleth started toward the Death Knight that was now attacking his students. Linhardt quickly used what little magic he could spare to blow the wall of flames away. Felix was easily dodging the Knight’s attacks, working to get his attention.

“Come on you freak! I’ll take you on easily!”

Their swords started to clash while Dimitri and Ingred kept the other grunts off them. The knight’s heavy blade broke through Felix’s but he dodged right before it came down on him. A loud laugh came from the knight as he prepared to attack again but Byleth ran up beside him to burying the sword deep into his side, knocking the knight off his horse. Just as he pulled the sword out and readied to finish him off the man vanished in front of him. 

“Damnit!”

Felix let out a frustrated sigh and the teacher looked over to see a few cuts on his student’s face and hands. Sylvain rushed over with Mercedes and pulled a cloth from his pocket.

“Felix here, hold this on the cuts.”

The redhead had dropped his lance and stood holding Felix's hands tightly. No protest came from his friend. Linhardt rushed over to meet Byleth and make sure he wasn’t hurt while Mercedes made her way over to heal Felix.

“Hold still, remove the cloth for a moment please.”

“I’ll do another flight around the village to make sure everyone is safe.”

Ingrid called down to the group then flew off. Once his wounds were healed by Annette, Jeralt approached everyone else with a frustrated sigh. Byleth allowed Linhardt to heal him then reached down to pick up the hilt of the broken sword.

“Everyone is safe but they got away. Damn, Tomas of all people to be the traitor.”

Felix's expression showed how frustrated he was after the fight and Sylvain put his hand on his back gently. Dimitri walked over after checking on the villagers and looked over his friends. Once finished, he made his way over to their teacher and sighed.

“We saved the rest of the villagers. So, there is some good news.”

"Then that's all that matters for now."

Their teacher gave a nod and Dimitri's expression softened with a smile for his response. Linhardt stood behind Byleth to take his hand and leaned his head on the man's shoulder. Once they got back to the camp the students made sure the villages were comfortable for the time being. After making sure everyone was in stable condition Byleth joined his father who was talking to the other knights. Things had become even more complicated before and they weren’t any closer to answers. Once the rest of the knights left Jeralt turned to his son.

“I want you to know, you couldn’t have known. Many of us had known him for years and wouldn’t have thought it was him.”

“I knew something was up with him. You’re all just blinded by your friendship.”

Sothis was standing close behind Jeralt while she spoke with a look of frustration. Byleth wore a shameful frown but gave a nod as if answering to both his father and the spirit that guided him. Jeralt could tell his son still felt guilty so he put a hand on his head to give him some kind of comfort. After talking a bit longer the professor left and made his way around the camp to check on the villagers and his students. He found Mercedes healing a few patients with Sylvain and Felix helping her. Coming closer the professor could hear the two talking quietly.

"Thank you for healing us, Mercedes."

"Oh of course Sylvain. It's only natural. Besides, you've saved me more times then I can count. I wouldn't know how to repay you otherwise. Just be careful of those burns on your hands."

"Idiot, you got too careless."

"Hmph. I was not. Those flames were huge. If you had seen me, you would have been just as impressed."

Mercedes took Sylvain's hand and started checking the burns that he had left starting to heal them. Felix watched the two for a moment stood up ready to leave. Sylvain quickly got up and thanked Mercedes again then followed his friend. Byleth could tell the villagers were in good health and starting to rest. He left them and made his way to the back of their camp where he found Dedue and Dimitri being healed by Linhardt.

"Thank you, Linhardt, but they were only scratches. They would have healed on their own."

"Yes but scratches can become infected as well you know. Besides, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"He's right Dedue. By the way, your abilities have grown Linhardt. You magic came in handy today."

"Yes well, I'd hope my magic is always helpful. But I know what you mean. I've been practicing my offensive magic."

Byleth made his way over to the three and Linhardt's attention turned to him instantly. Dimitri noticed the boy's eyes lit up and he smiled at his professor then looked at Dedue.

"Let's go see if the Knights need any help with patrols."

"Alright. Thank you again, Linhardt."

The two waved at the professor as they left then made their way toward the front of the camp. Once the two were alone his student gave a sigh with a tired expression then looked up at his professor. Byleth smiled at the boy and leaned in to gently kiss him. This action caught the student off guard but he gave a smile in response once he pulled away.

"It's good to see you too Professor. I'm glad that you're safe. Next time, don't be so reckless. I almost wasn't able to stop the flames before you started to run through them."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of my safety at the time."

"You tend to not think of your own safety often. Well, I guess that's why I'm here. At any rate, there wasn't a single sign of what caused that mysterious disease. Maybe it was a hysteria. No, they looked like they were being controlled. The way those affected looked made me uncomfortable." 

Standing there listening to Linhardt speak for a moment, Byleth started to calm down. The frustration from earlier over being fooled had vanished and all that remained was a fluttery feeling in his chest. Looking at the student, Byleth realized he just wanted to be close to him always. As he stopped talking the Professor leaned in and hugged him tightly. His arms were resting on Linhardt’s hips with his head on the boy’s shoulders.

“Will you come to sleep in my tent tonight? I don’t want to think about all that right now.”

“Oh, well of the course professor.”


	12. Practice and Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ethereal Moon rose over Garreg Mach and with that excitement grew all over the monastery. For the first week, Byleth was confused but didn’t bother to look into all the chatter since he was too busy keeping up with his studies and plans for classes. It wasn't until the end of the week when Lady Rhea requested to talk with him. During their conversation, he found out that it was a time for celebration and there would be a ball at the end of the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a new chapter took so long, the last two weeks has been to much at work. But I tried to make this chapter a little longer and I'm hoping to have another chapter out next week! Either way, I'm enjoy writing this part of the fan fiction a lot because I'm gonna be add a few more ships in here. >:3 Huehue Please enjoy!
> 
> If you want to contact me for anything (like questions or just recommendations) here is my twitter: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

12/07

The Ethereal Moon rose over Garreg Mach and with that excitement grew all over the monastery. For the first week, Byleth was confused but didn’t bother to look into all the chatter since he was too busy keeping up with his studies and plans for classes. It wasn't until the end of the week when Lady Rhea requested to talk with him. During their conversation, he found out that it was a time for celebration and there would be a ball at the end of the month. Sothis instantly got excited talking on and on about the ball while Byleth’s expression changed to one showing indifference. Seteth noticed the expression and smiled in return with Lady Rhea letting out a small laugh.

“You will grow used to such things professor. Oh, and one more thing. Every year before the ball we have a competition called the White Heron Cup. It is not as much about the dance as it is about the student's charm. I’d appreciate it if you’d pick a representative for your class before next week.”

“Wait, a representative?”

“Yes, one of your students will be the representative for your class. I wish you luck with the upcoming event.”

With a sigh, the teacher gave a nod after hearing about what the representative would have to do and made his way out of the audience hall. As he made his way down the hallway with a few books in his arm, Jeralt grabbed his attention from the Captain's Office. Byleth leaned in to look at his father then made his way into the office to find him sitting down at his desk. The man stood up with a smile, noticing the look of frustration on his face.

“With that look, I guess that Lady Rhea told you about the ball. Yea, glad I never have to participate in those events anymore. I only ever went to the ball because your mother enjoyed it.”

“I’m not sure I’m interested in something like this. I’ve never even been to a ball.”

“True. You’d stick out like a sore thumb. But maybe Linhardt could help you.”

“I don’t know. Doesn’t seem like something he’d be interested in either.”

“Well, either way, you are a professor so you are obligated to go. Unlike me, Captain of the guard.”

“Please. Enough.”

Jeralt let out a heartfelt laugh over the suffering of his son while Byleth let out another sigh with Sothis laughing behind him. The vessel glanced back at her then looked to his father who was just smiling to himself, leaning on the desk behind him.

“Anyway, I have to head out to the village. I’ll be back later. I wish you luck with all this.”

“You don’t sound like you are wishing me luck.”

“Come on, I’m just messing with you. I’m sure you will be fine. You’ve got a lot of people that will help you. So, don’t worry too much. Just go, smile a bit, have a dance and you're done.”

Byleth just let out another huff while his father put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. As the two walked out of his office they ran into Linhardt, who had several books in his hands. The boy smiled seeing his teacher then looked up at Jeralt who said his farewell to them then headed off toward the staircase. Byleth watched his father leave then looked at the student, greeting him with a smile. Seeing Linhardt made a part of him feel better because he knew he wouldn't be completely alone during the month's upcoming events.

“Your father seemed fairly amused. What had gotten into him?”

“He just finds my suffering amusing, that’s all.”

“What now?”

“The Garrag Mach ball.”

“Oh yea, I forgot all about the ball. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

“Wait, you aren’t going?”

“Balls aren’t something I’m interested in. They are so boring I’d fall asleep on the floor. So, I’d rather save myself the pain and energy.”

"But you have to come with me. I'm not sure about what I'd do with myself if you don't go."

As they made their way into the Library the two sat their books down on the table next to the door to be returned. Then they started up the stairs and Linhardt sighed over Byleth insisting that they go together. Sothis listened behind the two in anticipation. As the student pulled a book from the shelf in front of them he finally figured out what to say in response.

"I'll consider it. Just let me think about it all."

“Thank you, Linhardt. That's one problem dealt with but now I have to pick a representative from our house for the White Heron cup. I don’t even know where to start.”

Hearing his professor mention the White Heron Cup, Linhardt turned to look at him, finding a frown on his face. He reached over and put his hand gently on Byleth’s shoulder to console him leading their eyes to connect and a small smile to grow on his face. The boy gave a reassuring smile back at him and before the man could even ask he was cut off.

“If you pick me I’m leaving you.”

Byleth’s eyes widen as he watched the boy walk off down the stairs much quicker than he had ever thought Linhardt to could go. 

“L-Linhardt, at least help me figure out who to pick.”

“I wish you luck in your search! Let's meet up for lunch later.”

Before another word could be said between the two his student was gone. Byleth let out a sigh as he leaned on the railing to look over the library. Sothis was floating overhead as she watched him with a smile.

“Did you honestly think he would say yes?”

“No, but it couldn't hurt to try.”

“Well, you still have several other students that could do the job.”

“Yea, but who would be willing to take on the responsibility?”

“You are their teacher. It’s not like they can say no. Just with Linhardt, you risk the chance of him leaving you. Not one I would take.”

He blinks looking up at Sothis for a moment, she had made a good point and he knew exactly who couldn’t say no to a request from him. Quickly the teacher made his way down the stairs and out of the library with Sothis calling after him. She sighed and followed along while the teacher went straight to the training area, where he found Sylvain, Felix, Dedue, and Dimitri. They all looked at him but he made his way right over to Dimitri who seemed to be thinking. When he noticed the professor a smile grew on his face as he turned his attention to him.

“Ah, Professor. It’s nice to see you. You look like you have something on your mind. What is it?”

“Dimitri, I have to favor to ask. You are the only person I trust that knows what they are doing in this situation.”

Sylvain leaned over to Felix with a smirk as he whispered about the White Heron Cup to him with Dedue overhearing the two, he turned and made his way to the exit quickly before any attention was brought to him. Felix let out a chuckle with a smirk growing on his face as he saw the realization washed over the prince’s face at what was about to be asked of him.

“Wait, Professor. I beg of you. Please, do not choose me as our house representative. I am utterly serious.”

“You are my only choice. Please, Dimitri.”

“What?! Curse you, Professor. I will of course accept, but know that you have damned us all.”

“I believe you can handle this.”

“C-Come on! Why not pick Sylvain or Ashe? Those two are much more excited for this ball then I am.”

“Yes, but I don’t think that those two have as much charm as you do Dimitri.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

With a smile Felix took Sylvain's hands and pulled him away from the conversation, explaining to him their teacher wasn't wrong. Dimitri groaned as he held his head gently, unhappy with the decision but agreeing to it anyway. Byleth sighed with a small smile, glad to know his most loyal student continued to stand by his side. They made their way to the classroom courtyard where other students were practicing their dancing and Dimitri reluctantly joined. Claude was standing with his teacher when he noticed the prince had joined them so he strolled over to the two and gave a sly smile.

“Ah. I see you too have been forced into sure torture. Hey, teach.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Hey don't be so down. How about we practice together? I'm no pro but I think we could figure it out together.”

Dimitri watched the leader as he spoke and just smiled at him. After letting it sink in the prince didn’t refuse any assistance that he could get so he took his friend's hand who guides him into the courtyard and started to lead as they danced. The prince’s face instantly became red, annoyed with the fact that he wasn’t being allowed to lead. Sothis laughed as she watched the two while Byleth crossed his arms, examining the way that everyone danced. Thinking if he watched enough that maybe he could pull off dancing, at least enough to get through the night of the ball. 

“That’s right. You’ve never been to a ball. Do you know how to dance?”

“No.”

“Then you should be out there dancing with the students. You can’t go to a ball without at least some practice. Watching won't get you to fare!”

Byleth let out a sigh as he watched the students. He leaned back on one of the pillars, contemplating if he should even go to the whole thing, to begin with. While deep in thought Linhardt walked up beside him from their classroom and leaned on the same pillar. He turned to look up at his teacher and smiled at him. Sothis quickly realized the boy was there and got Byleth’s attention who then turned to his student beside him.

“I see you picked Dimitri. Honestly, he’s perfect for the role. Being a prince and all that. He’ll be fine.”

“You think? I just hope it turns out alright.”

Instantly Claude and Dimitri gained the attention of most everyone there with their arguing as the prince pulled away explaining he was learning nothing. The golden deer leader just smiled and held his hand out to the blond allowing him to take the lead this time. Linhardt was giggling to himself as Sothis floated over the two with a concerned look on her face.

“He’s worse than expected for someone who comes from royalty.”

Both Byleth and Sothis let out a sigh at the same time as the teacher walked over and started helping the two students. Manuela walked over with Hanneman and smiled at the three who had no real clue as to what they were doing. Byleth took the moment before she started to talk to ask for assistance with learning to dance. Reluctantly Manuela agreed to help the three but swore she would be asking for a favor in return later. Linhardt sat down in the grass and leaned back on the pillar as he watched the three with a smile. By the time they were done the boy had fallen asleep and Dimitri’s frustration with his lack of skill had decimated. Claude slung his arm over his friend's shoulder as they made their way back to the teachers.

“You’re terrible at dancing but I think you are getting better.”

“Please Claude. You aren’t making me feel any better.”

“Alright look, how about after class every day we can practice together. We can even make Edelgard practice with us.”

“Oh yea, that’s right. She can dance. I almost forgot about that. Alright. I'll talk to her later about it.”

"Do you think she would talk to you?"

"I don't doubt she would at least hear me out."

Byleth was standing next to Manuela who was continuing to give him tips on dancing when the two students made their way over. With night approaching everyone called it a day and Dimitri gave his thanks to the professors. Everyone started gathering their things to head toward the dining hall. Sothis mentioned that Linhardt was fast asleep so Byleth walked over and leaned down in front of him. The boy was fast asleep, his short green hair falling onto his face. With his still warm hand Byleth reached out and pushed the hair back behind the boy's ear. With that, a soft sigh came from the boy and the spirit let out a gasp in her vessel's ear.

“Oh my god. He’s so cute when he sleeps! It’s so chilly out but he’s still asleep! And his cheeks are all red! How are you so calm right now!?”

Byleth glanced at the spirit who was staring at the boy's face while she held her chest. He let out a sigh and leaned in to pick Linhardt up into his arms, letting his head rest on his chest. With the hand holding the boy’s legs he grabbed his book and started making his way back to the dorm rooms. As he walked Linhardt let out a loud yawn in his ear and woke up to see his professor then snuggled his face into the man’s neck.

“Thank you for carrying me. I’m exhausted. It had become so cold but the sun was so warm earlier.”

“You should eat dinner. I’ll bring you a plate on my way back to my room.”

“Hmm. If you feel like it. I won’t deny the offer. How kind of you professor.”

“I thought I was always kind.”

“You are but lately you've been showing more emotion. With your words, not your face. That we will need some work. Interestingly, your behaviors are changing. But in the best ways. ”

“Yea? My father's said the same thing recently. Linhardt, your so listless, it's amazing to me that you're so light.”

The boy just let out a chuckle as he closed his eyes and held onto his professor. Once in his room, Linhardt made his way to his bed and stretched a bit before putting his book on the side table. Byleth watched him for a moment then turned to leave as the boy started to speak.

“Professor, I'm not one for dancing. I'd rather not go to this ball but I'd like to meet up with you at least. There’s an old tower in the monastery. I think it will be the only place where no one will be that night. I’d like to avoid being around anyone else that isn’t you.”

Before leaving the room he glanced back to listen and gave nod as he smiled. Though he wanted to dance with Linhardt he didn't want to push him. When the boy looked at his professor Byleth just gave a nod and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once in the dining hall, Caspar rushed over to the professor with his usual determined look on his face. The boy caused Sothis to get startled with how fast he had moved next to her vessel.

"Professor, please let me transfer to your class. But don't tell Linhardt! I want it to be a surprise to him."

"Oh, sure Caspar. But why the move?"

"Well, I feel pretty lonely in my class and on top of that we don't get too much physical training as I want but your class is always on the training grounds. And, you're like one of the strongest people at the monastery! And I want to get stronger myself!"

"Alright, Caspar. I'll start working on the paper tomorrow to get you transferred as soon as possible."

Caspar grew a huge grin and jumped up out of his seat and thanked the professor, who just gave a smile in response. He watched the boy runoff out of the dining hall without even getting dinner. Sothis watched the boy then looked down at her vessel with a smile.

"Well, aren't you the popular one."


	13. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the students enjoy themselves with such big smiles on their faces brought a sense of peace in the monastery. After several difficult months had passed it was hard to remember that most of the students were still only kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that a new chapter took so long to get posted but I tired to make it a little longer and set up a few things. I've been so busy but I'm almost finished my first play through of FE Three Houses and I've got so many ideas for other fan fictions! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I appreciate all comments. :D
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

12/14

Byleth stood with Manuela and Hannomen while their students continued dance practice with one another. Over the week more students joined to prepare for the ball along with most of the Blue Lion house. Ashe and Annette were dancing with one another and Mercedes start forcing Ingrid into the practice as well. Sylvain would join in now and then while trying to get Felix to join but wasn't successful. Neither Dedue or Felix was interested. Watching the students enjoy themselves with such big smiles on their faces brought a sense of peace in the monastery. After several difficult months had passed it was hard to remember that most of the students were still only kids. Linhardt sat at the base of a pillar fare from the other students just to watch everyone until he fell asleep. Byleth couldn’t understand why the boy napped in such a busy place but the explanation that was handed to him didn’t surprise the man after all.

“Yes, this place is very busy and can be loud at times. But watching everyone dance makes me exhausted. I couldn’t imagine how much effort must be used to dance for so long.”

“Linhardt, I swear you're hopeless at times. But I can’t say you’re wrong. But reading doesn’t take much energy. So, what are you storing all that energy up for?”

“Well, there is more to research than just reading. There’s also leg work as well and then It takes so much energy just to do my school work since I’m not interested in any of it. But watching everyone I do have a theory about crests. What if your crest determines if you prefer to lead in a dance.”

“Hmph. Well, I leave you to your theory. I hope you’ll be saving some of that energy for training and battles. I don’t need you dying because you’re tired.”

“Sleeping on the battlefield? Well, now that would be interesting but I doubt you’d allow that to happen."

Sothis let out a sigh that Byleth wanted to make but knew it would just come off as rude. He crossed his arms looking down at the student who returned to the book in his lap. Claude’s laughter brought the Professor’s attention back to the rest of the students. Dimitri had become much better at dancing since practicing but had grown closer to the leader of the Alliance during their time together. Seeing the two enjoy themselves made Byleth feel confident in his choice for the upcoming White Heron Cup. While he was focused on watching the students two walked up behind him that he instantly recognized. One was Ignatz, a young boy that wore an odd haircut and dark orange eyes that were full of wonder and hope for the world around him. The other was Lorenz, a proud noble with purple hair and eyes that matched his personality. The boy was handsome as long as he didn't speak. Both students were from the Leicester alliance and Golden Deer house. Earlier in the week, they had approached Byleth with requested to transfer into his class. For Ignatz it was simple, there was much more he wanted to learn and felt he had gained all he could from his previous class. However, Lorenz was determined to become stronger after hearing of their success in battles. The two smiled at the professor as Claude walked over with Dimitri.

“It hurts seeing you two leave the house. You’re all grown up.”

“Couldn’t be happier to not deal with you anymore.”

“You act like we don’t stay at the same monastery Lorenz. I’ll still be here every morning for you to see my handsome face.”

“In any case, thank you for letting us transfer professor. I know that there is a lot you’ve been dealing with. I’ve heard you’ve traveled all over Fodlan. I’d like to hear your stories sometime.”

“Well, I can tell you what I remember. Oh, Dimitri, I've noticed you've been improving.”

“Yes, Claude isn’t the best teacher but it helped to have someone to practice with.”

“You wound me, Dimitri. I thought my dancing was amazing.”

The Prince just gave his friend a smile in response and Byleth started to pat the student on the shoulder. Dedue had made his way over to the group now that the dancing was over.

“Thank you, Claude. I’m sure he couldn’t have gotten so good without your help.”

“Well, now that is done. I think it’s time to head to the training grounds.”

“I’m heading over to grab some lunch before more practice. Wanna join me?”

Dimitri agreed with the leader and informed his teacher that they'd see him at the training grounds. Both students started toward the dining hall with Dedue following next to them. Ashe saw them leaving and went over to grab Dedue's attention while they walked. After confirming their transfer, the new students walked off in different directions. Sothis was watching the greed-haired boy sleep the day away with a smile on her face, likely over the leaf that had made its way in the boy's hair. Byleth crouched down next to Linhardt, who was deep in a nap and gently shook him awake.

“Come on. You can’t sleep here until it gets dark again. Let’s go for a walk.”

“Hmph. I’d rather not but if you insist.”

The student stood up and started to dust himself off and pulled a random fallen leaf from his hair. With everyone else off to focus on their free day that left the two with some time to be alone for a while and just relax, which they weren’t able to do much as of late. Linhardt just followed his teacher as he let out a yawn and started stretching. Before he knew it they were standing on the bridge that connected the main church and the entrance hall. Byleth walked over to the side of the bridge and leaned on the wall while Linhardt leaned on his back next to him.

“It’s amazing how on monastery grounds the weather is always so nice. It’s just in the perfect area. It gives me a chance to nap anywhere I want here.”

“Yes, it’s nice and all but it always feels to perfect. The rare times it rains I enjoy it.”

“I can’t argue with you there. When there is rain then it's quiet. Listening to rain alone makes me sleepy.”

“Many things make your sleepy Linhardt. The amount of sleep you get is amazing to me. But it does make you very unique. As long as you get your work done then I'm fine with you napping all over the place.”

The boy smiled wide and leaned in on Byleth’s shoulder as a nice breeze started to pass through with the clouds moving out from in front of the sun. He closed his eyes while the Professor looked up at the sky. Sothis watched the two from behind with a smile on her face and turned away to have a look over the bridge, taking in the view from their position.

“Linhardt, I have to wonder about something. How did you take to me so easily?"

“Hm? I don’t know what you mean. I'm pretty open person so it isn’t uncommon for me to be forward with people. And I think everyone took it to you easily. I just think it’s something about you that makes people want to trust you. But if anything I think you're the one that took me quickly.”

“I can’t disagree. It seems our enjoyment of reading might have been the cause of that. The books you suggested were always so very interesting. But you’re also easy to be around. I’m not good with emotions but you understand that. You aren’t forceful with me.”

“I’m not a forceful person.”

Byleth smiled in agreement while a bunch of students rushed passed them. He watched them make their way over the bridge then looked down at Linhardt. The boy looked as if he would fall asleep standing there. With a sigh, Byleth looked back up at the sky as a pegasus rider flew overhead. A few moments of peace passed and the teacher started to close his eyes, allowing himself to finally relax until he heard his title being called causing him to jump on guard. The voice sent a shiver down his spine, already knowing who it belongs to and when he looked to see Edelgard the back of his next started to sweat. The future Emperor stared at him with piercing eyes, arms crossed over her stomach. Being around such a student made him feel uneasy for some reason, it was something that even after months of knowing the girl he couldn’t get over or pinpoint the cause of such feelings. Maybe it was knowing that this girl would be Emperor someday. Beside her, as usual, was Hubert but joining them was the girl found a few months before, Monica. Another girl that caused unease in the pit of his stomach but this one made him sick.

“Professor, I’d like to request assistance training for a bit. I know you have been very busy but I would like to learn some of your techniques. Even though you aren’t our houses teacher you are still the best teachers to go for physical abilities.”

“Yes, you don’t seem too busy at the moment.”

The disdain that rolled off of Hubert’s tongue could be felt deep in the teacher’s bones, he knew that the vessel didn’t like him in the least and he could easily say the same. But then again, Hubert didn't like anyone but Edelgard. Byleth could tell that Linhardt had instantly became frustrated by just seeing him cross his arms out of the corner of his eye. Sothis stood behind the students in front of him with a glare, telling him to refuse her request. For a moment his eyes lingered on Monica, who had a smirk on her face that felt unnatural, like someone trying to smile but failing and her eyes reminded Byleth of a dead fish. It felt uncanny.

“I am busy. But I can offer you some lessons before dinner if that will be alright with you Edelgard.”

“Yes, that will be fine. Thank you for taking some time out of your day for me Professor. I will see you then.”

Hubert looked as if he wanted to correct how the man addressed the future Emperor but before anything else could be said Edelgard gave a small bow and started back toward the entrance hall with the other two students. Once out of sight Byleth let out a heavy sigh with Sothis frustrated that he hadn't listened to her. Linhardt looked at his Professor and could tell that their presence alone had tired the man out.

“Yes, her presence is tiring. She’s nothing like Dimitri or Claude who makes you feel welcome around them. Edelgard gives off the aura of a future Emperor. It's her intimidation I would wager.”

“I don’t like it. Her constant judging eyes pry too much. Hubert, I don't pay him any mind. But that girl, Monica I believe was her name, something just feels off about her.”

“It’s best that you don’t. Those two are difficult. They never really relax. Monica, yes she does have a strange presence to her and I've heard that those who knew her before don't even recognize her now.”

“Yes, you're right about that. Does Edelgard know her? They seem to be very close.”

“I’ve never seen her before myself but it is possible. Anyway, let’s go get something to eat before I take another nap.”

“Alright, but please consider taking a nap in your room this time."

"On such a nice day like this? Well, if you insist, fine."

The boy let out a loud yawn while he held onto Byleth’s arm and the two started walking back toward the dining hall. As they got off the bridge a large Wyvern flew overhead as it let out a loud cry causing Linhardt to get startled and wake up properly. This caused a laugh to pop up from Sothis who followed behind the two. 

Arriving at the dining hall it was plain to see that most of the students were gathered within its walls. Instantly Byleth noticed Edelgard’s presence but she was discussing with Monica, away from Hubert who wore a look of discontent on his face observing the two. Before a proper thought formed about the situation, Caspar ran up to them with a huge smile on his face.

“Good news Linhardt! I’ll be joining the Professor’s class this week!”

“Please, no. Things are already hectic enough without you making it worse.”

“H-Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“It means you cause trouble. And things have been difficult enough. Professor, did you prove this?”

“Yes, of course, I did I expected you to be happy that your friend would be joining.”

“Yes, of course, I’m happy to have him in our class. Just not in battle. It means I will have to watch over him and make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.”

“Aww. You’re that concerned about me Linhardt? Don’t worry. I’m not going to die any time soon on you. Besides, I've heard your magic has become something amazing, so I'm sure we'll be fine.”

Byleth left the friends to argue with one another and made his way to the front of the dining hall where he found Dedue and Ashe behind the counters cooking. The two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves with Dedue having a real smile on his face that was rarely seen out of the presence of Dimitri or the garden. Seeing the Duscur become comfortable at the monastery was a sign that progress was being made. Flayn rushed out from the back with her hair pulled back in a ponytail with an apron on and a large bowl in her arms full of chopped vegetables. When she saw the professor the small girl stopped in her tracks and smiled wide up at him.

“Hello, Professor. I can’t wait for you to try lunch today. I have had the honor of working with Ashe and Chief Dedue to make an amazing meal for all of the monastery to enjoy.”

“Well, it does smell amazing in her Flayn. I can’t wait to try what you’ve cooked. I’m sure it’s amazing.”

The smile on her face that shone only brighten at hearing the compliment but her attention was brought back to Dedue when she heard him calling and rushed over to give him the bowl. Ashe started making several plates and looked up at Byleth when approaching the end of the counter.

“Oh Professor, you're here just in time to try out today's special.”

“Glad I made it on time. It looks as if almost every student is in the hall, what's today's special if it's got so many people here already?”

“Well, thanks to the help of Seteth we were able to get a special request in today for Dedue’s favorite meal from Duscur.”

“A meal from Duscur? Hm. My guess is you're the one that encouraged Dedue to share this meal with everyone.”

“Well, I and Mercedes encouraged Dedue to share his culture with us and then I thought why not let everyone taste how amazing Duscur food is and bring everyone together for a day. Flayn thought it was a good idea since she had been training under Dedue and asked Seteth for help to get it on the menu for a special.”

“Then I can’t wait to try it with all the effort you’ve all put into making this happen. I think it’s a great idea and I’m sure everyone will love the food.”

As the two spoke Caspar and Linhardt walked up beside the Professor. After seeing the food the blue-haired boy’s eyes became larger than the dinner plates. Linhardt sniffed at the air and let out a soft sigh.

“The smell of the food alone is amazing. It gives such a welcoming aroma, like coming home for dinner. It makes me sleepy already.”

“Now is no time to nap Linhardt! The food could run out at any minute.”

Caspar grabbed a plate that was already set up by Ashe a few moments ago and made his way over to the closest table. As the ashen haired boy let out a sigh Dedue walked over with a few other dishes ready to be taken. Linhardt had his face in his hand, annoyed with how inconsiderate his childhood friend could be at times.

“My apologies Ashe. Caspar is a very hard-headed person with a one-track mind.”

“Oh, No need to apologize. There is plenty to go around. I and Dedue went hunting ourselves to make sure there was enough for everyone.”

“Yes, Ashe insisted we do the hunting.”

Dedue handed the new plate over to his Professor as Linhardt picked up the last one on the counter and the two thanked the Chiefs of the evening before making their way over to the tables. Linhardt sat down in front of Caspar, who was already halfway done his food and Byleth sat down next to him.

“Caspar, you’re going to choke. Please learn some self-control.” 

“You’re overreacting Linhardt. Anyway, this food is amazing. I’m going to grab another plate.”

“Don’t be so rude when you do.”

Byleth just smiled hearing the two as he slowly started to eat his food in front of him. The food didn’t just smell amazing, it tasted just as good as the meat melted in his mouth. As he started on his rice Seteth made his way over from the front counter to the professor with a content smile on his face.

“Isn’t amazing? And Flayn helped make it. I couldn’t be more proud of my sister Professor. She’s grown so much.”

“It is, I remember when she couldn’t even cut vegetables properly or caused a pot of water to catch on fire.”

“That was an interesting day, to say the least.”

Linhardt commented with a look of frustration on his face. That day there was a mess in the kitchen due to Flayn being on staff to make dinner and everyone had to help with the cleanup. Dinner that night was cold and everyone went to bed late. Seeing Seteth so giddy over Flayn’s progress made Byleth smile. Knowing them more and a bit about their past it was nice seeing their face light up with joy. Once Seteth made his way off to let them finish their lunch Sothis grabbed her vessel’s attention, pointing out that Dimitri and Claude were near the main entrance.

“Hey, look. That girl, Edelgard right? Look at her. She’s just staring at the other two house leaders. Why does she look so sad? I don’t get it. She could just easily go over and talk to them if she wanted to join their merriment.”

Byleth attention focused on the girl while Monica stood unnaturally close to her and whispered in her ear. That same uncanny smile and dead eyes that brought unease. Part of him wondered if that’s how he looked when he tried to force a smile during his first few months at the monastery. Suddenly the future emperor’s expression changed to one of fury, and she stormed off with Monica following along. Hubert looked as if he wanted to follow her but Ferdinand seized his attention. Before the two used to fight with one another often but over the few months, it seemed that many of the students had settled in and become courteous to one another. Hubert and Ferdinand being one set.

Linhardt rolled his eyes at the conversation that he was having with Caspar and let out a yawn as he turned his focus to the Professor. To his surprise the man had already finished his food then he noticed his focus on Hubert and Ferdinand, his previous classmates. A pout started to form on his face, knowing how many found the light redhead to be attractive. Caspar had long left to get another plate of food, leaving the two alone.

“See something you like Professor?”

“What? No why?”

He turned to look back at Linhardt who wore a familiar pout on his face that easily showed his feelings. Sothis, let out a sigh behind her vessel over his carelessness.

“Idiot, he thinks you’re interested in that redhead.”

“I’m sorry Linhardt. I just noticed something off that was all. Since when did those two get along?”

“Huh? Are Hubert and Ferdinand getting along? Hmm. I don’t think anyone gets along with Hubert. Well, more like he doesn’t get along with anyone but the Emperor. He worships her. And he never seemed to like Ferdinand. Likely, they are just being civil for Edelgard’s sake since they will all have to work together one day.”

“Hm. Well, at least they are trying. I’m sorry if I upset you. But there’s no need to be jealous.”

“No, I mean I don’t talk about them because I was never close to them. And I just worry is all.”

“Worry about what?”

“Nothing... I’m too tired to talk about such serious topics. I’d rather find a nice place to nap. Hmm.”

Byleth frowned a bit to himself unable to help his mind lingering on the student's words. After a moment he stood up and took their plates then walked off to put them with the other dirty dishes. Linhardt watched the professor walked off then stood up when he returned.

“Professor, will you join me for a nap in the garden.”

“If you insist, alright. I have to figure out lesson plans anyway.”

The student smiled in response and walked with him out of the dining hall. At the time there wasn’t anyone else in the garden so Linhardt walked over and sat down on a bench. Byleth sat beside him allowing the student to get comfortable and recline on his lap. Sothis watched the two but glared at her vessel.

“Ask him about what he meant when he said he was worried. You know that whole tiredness is just an excuse right?”

After watching the boy close his eyes Byleth gave a nod in response to Sothis who he glared back at in return. She shook her finger at him in frustration.

“Talk to him, you idiot. I swear you are hopeless. If you hurt this boy I’ll never forgive you, even if you are my vessel.”

The Professor just let out a sigh in response and pulled his journal from his pocket along with a pencil. He stopped to think for a moment then started to write away in the book trying to ignore the spirit. Only a few minutes had passed when Linhardt started to speak with his eyes still closed.

“So, have you figured out what you will wear to the ball?”

“I need something different?”

“Yes, of course, you do. Well, at least most people do.”

“I’m not even sure what is fully expected of me at this ball. I can only hope that I’m not forced to dance.”

“I doubt you will be forced to dance. Only the noble students will likely be forced to dance. But it’s supposed to be a celebration as well.”

“You’re still insisting on not going?”

“Yupp. I’ll be catching up on my research.”

Byleth just shook his head but smiled as he reached down to stroke his fingers over the boy's short hair. This caused Linhardt to fall asleep much sooner than expected and Sothis calmed down to watch Linhardt rest. The time passed as they sat there just enjoying the quiet that came with everyone being busy inside. Sothis started speaking as she stood at the end of the garden.

“It’s nice to see that the Prince has become close friends with that strange boy. And he seems to be doing well since you confronted him. It was for the best. But at least that I can be proud of you.”

The vessel just sat his journal down for a moment and looked over at the spirit who seemed to be spying on someone that couldn’t be seen. When it looked as if she was done Sothis walked back over to Byleth.

“But I wonder if that boy has told the prince his feelings. I don’t understand you humans and keeping your feelings a secret. Isn’t it easier to just be honest?”

“It’s easy for a goddess who’s been around for thousands of years to think so but they are just kids. It’s difficult for them because they don’t fully understand themselves.”

“Ah, I see that brain of yours has soaked up some knowledge from the books you read all the time.”

“Sothis…”

“Alright. I understand that. But what is your excuse? Are you not an adult? Can’t you just simply tell the boy you love him. You can't expect him to know how you feel.”

Frustration and embarrassment instantly showed on Byleth’s face as he glared at the spirit then turned his attention back to his journal to pick it up. A smile grew on Sothis face as she let out a soft laugh showing her amusement with teasing him.

“It’s not that simple. Things have felt weird lately. I’ve never felt so much before, at least I don’t remember and it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“Yes, I know. Emotions are new to you, like your a kid again, but it seems month by month you gain more. I wonder if it is due to me or being around such a wide range of people. In any case, you should tell him sooner rather than later otherwise he might find someone else.”

A frown grew on his face as he closed his eyes trying to think on it all. Byleth wasn’t sure how to bring the subject up, originally thinking his feelings were obvious to Linhardt but it was something he couldn’t be sure about even now. But the thoughts of telling the boy his feelings caused his chest to tighten. As he thought to himself Edelgard made her way through the garden from the classrooms, Monica at her side, and stopped when she noticed the Professor. She started to stride over toward their bench and Byleth instantly noticed her presence.

“Hello, Professor. I see you and Linhardt are enjoying the day while the sun is still out. We were just making our way over to the training grounds. Would you care to join us?”

“Oh, I almost forgot while making my lesson plans. Alright.”

Linhardt woke up when the girl started speaking and let out a yawn as he sat up stretching. When he heard mention of heading to the training grounds a frown grew on his face. And without even saying a word he knew that Byleth would be insisting he joins. The boy pulled his knees close to him and leaned on one with his head in his hands.

“The time does fly by when you have the best naps.”

“Linhardt, you never change, do you? Has your entire year consisted of napping and focusing on your research.”

“Mostly yes, but I’ve picked up a few things at least. However, my research will always be more important to me. And hopefully to the public one day.”

Byleth stood up and looked at Linhardt as he held a hand out to him helping him up. Monica watched the two and started to speak with a wide grin, the man had almost forgotten she was even there.

“My, I didn’t know you two were so close.”

“Yes, and that does not concern you, Monica. Anyway, let’s get this over with. The quicker this training is over the sooner I can return to my rest.”

Edelgard looked a bit surprised at Linhardt’s remark to Monica and Sothis noticed the red head’s face twitched with what looked like agitation. Byleth couldn’t help but smile at the remark then started walking with Edelgard to the training grounds. To break the silence he started asking about what it was she wanted to learn from him and how she must have better teachers in the Empire. 

“On certain subjects, I do have better teachers in the Empire but when it comes to tactical knowledge and fighting skills, you surpass many that I know. You also have a great amount of experience, not just leading your class, but also leading the mercenaries with your father right? With all that, you are the ideal teacher for any leader.”

“That is true. But everything I know I've learned from my father. He's much more skilled than I am and I still have much to learn from him."

"Yes, that's true. It doesn't surprise me after seeing him in action that he was made Captain of the Knights before and again."

"In any case, If you’d like during my free time I sometimes teach a few extra students or spare with them. You’re welcomed to join me then.”

“Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it.”

While the four of them made their way into the training grounds, Sothis made sure to keep a close eye on the red-headed girl. She couldn't be sure of anything so she just warned her vessel to constantly stay on his guard around that girl.


	14. A Ball and A Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone busy, the days passed quickly but it allowed the teacher to forget the worries about the ball. It was already the evening of the event when Mercedes told him that he needed to go change before everything started. The teacher thanked his students for assisting him with gathering up books for their class and walked off from their classroom. At the mention of the ball, Sothis turned to face her vessel with a smile and once in Byleth's room she started to spin around in the air as if dancing with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Life has been pretty busy and boy has my writers block been pretty terrible. But I do plan on finishing this story even if it takes me longer then planned. If you want follow me here is my twitter:   
https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

12/16 White Heron Cup

The day for the White Heron Cup had finally arrived and with it the first time Byleth had ever seen Dimitri nervous. It was new to Claude as well since he had fun teasing the prince the entire morning about how anxious he was before the competition. By the time everything was ready and about to start Dimitri had calmed down thanks to the help of his classmates. To no one’s surprise, the Golden Deers had their house leader representing them and the Black Eagles picked Dorothea. During their dances Byleth expected Dorothea to win, considering the charm that radiated from her naturally but Linhardt, who reluctantly joined everyone, thought otherwise. He argued that Dimitri was much more charming, due to his royal status. Once it was all over the Blue Lions were crowned the winners which left the oblivious prince shocked. Byleth, along with the rest of his class, met up with the three representatives afterward to congratulate everyone.

“Thank you, Professor. I wouldn’t have had the confidence to do this without you. But it’s all thanks to Claude that I even knew what I was doing.”

“I’m pretty amazing I know. Guess all my talent rubbed off on you, I can’t be perfect at everything.”

“Yes, well I owe you one.”

“I’ll think of some way you can repay me.”

“Well, in any case, I’m just relieved it’s over. How about we all dine together?”

With that, the group made their way to the dining hall where the rest of the monastery were gathering. Linhardt walked closed to Byleth, dozing off even as they walk, and when they entered the dining hall the smell of food wafted over everyone and beckoned him awake once again. Caspar runs up behind the two and starts talking about the dancing competition along with the rest of the class. Dimitri just smiled to himself out of embarrassment as he listened to everyone, finding a seat at the front of the hall with Claude grabbing one right next to him. While Caspar made his way over to grab some food, Byleth stood near the entrance with Linhardt, observing the joy that everyone in the hall was emitting.

“It’s good to see everyone enjoying themselves. Feels like forever since I’ve seen Ashe smile.”

“Yes, I think he’s finally moved on a bit. Dedue and Dimitri were able to console him. I’ve never lost a parent so I’m not much help. But I agree. It’s nice having a peaceful month for once.”

"It kind of reminds me of when I first arrived. Everyone looked so overjoyed. Well, almost everyone."

"You're right. Everyone had hope that they could change things for the future. For me, that hasn't changed. I believe my research can help better the future in some way. But as long as I get some quiet time to spend with you after this school year then I'll be fine."

Byleth couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, hearing that there was more for them after the year ended gave him the energy to finish the last few months. After their conversation he made his way off to figure out their meal, letting Linhardt sit down with everyone. Sothis watch the group of students with a warm smile, also catching the calm feeling that came with seeing the students enjoying their days. The rest of the week past with peace but as they got closer to the end of the month, something started to make Sothis feel off. Like danger was right around the counter even with everything so peaceful. A calm before the storm. So, she told her vessel to stay on his guard since they couldn't be sure what their enemies were planning at the time. With everyone in the monastery focusing on the ball that gave Linhardt much more free time for his research and naps. While Byleth was teaching, training and assisting the rest of the church to put the ball together. Being so engrossed in his research, Linhardt didn't realize how quickly the days passed or when he hadn't eaten. That left his professor to make sure he was taken care of himself. For the time being, he focused on other crests that he could get his hands on for research along with observing the fighting styles of each crest wielder. 

During the week Byleth had discovered Edelgard had been bothering Linhardt during his napping and studying, causing the boy to become more irritable toward everyone. So, to avoid the empress, Byleth allowed his student to take naps in his bed, which Linhardt explained that no one would dare go into the professor's bedroom. By the time evening arrived Linhardt was always sleeping in his room when Byleth gathered him for dinner then allowed him to return while he worked. Sothis would fall asleep over the two, watching Linhardt sleep and enjoying the boy much more when he wasn't speaking.

12/26

With everyone busy, the days passed quickly but it allowed the teacher to forget the worries about the ball. It was already the evening of the event when Mercedes told him that he needed to go change before everything started. The teacher thanked his students for assisting him with gathering up books for their class and walked off from their classroom. At the mention of the ball, Sothis turned to face her vessel with a smile and once in Byleth's room she started to spin around in the air as if dancing with someone.

“We have to get you ready!”

“Yes, I know.”

“You've worked so hard this week for everyone. I'm so proud of you for taking on so much and still getting it all done. Maybe after tonight, you should take a break. Go somewhere nice with Linhardt.”

“Well, graduation is on the way. Maybe, I will consider it.”

“That’s right. You still haven’t talked to Linhardt. About how you truly feel.”

While he took in what Sothis said, Byleth sat down on his bed as he let out a soft sigh. For a second his mind started to race with anxiety from thoughts of rejection and being abandoned. This being the closest he'd ever been to someone, Byleth wasn't sure how to approach it and make what he and Linhardt had, "official", as Sothis put it.

“No, with everything that's been going on I haven't had time. But I've been thinking of waiting until the right moment.”

“You can’t wait too long. Once he graduates he will go home.”

“Sothis, we don't know that for sure. He might stay and I'll have some time then.”

“Are you willing to take that chance? What are you waiting for anyway? You love him right? Then tell him!”

The two of them went silent for a moment and a knock came from the door. Byleth stood up from his bed and walked over answering the door to find Ashe standing in his doorway. The boy looked nervous with a frown on his face so the Professor allowed him inside unable to pinpoint what might be bothering him. The past month he’d been in a great mood compared to the beginning of the year. Sothis seemed to calm down when she saw the student, going quiet.

“Ashe, what’s the matter?”

“Professor, I wanted to ask you something. Or well talk to you about something… I want someone to go to the ball with me tonight but I don't think they'd be interested in it in the least. And I’d feel guilty if I forced them to come with me. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Has the boy even bothered to ask this mystery person what their thoughts on it?”

“Well, have you talk to this person about it at least?”

“Oh, no. I think it just makes them uncomfortable. A ball is new to us. I wouldn’t even know how to bring it up.”

“Well, it can't hurt to at least ask. Mention it and if it bothers them don't bring it up again. I'm sure they won't get upset at you Ashe for wanting to enjoy the night with them.”

Ashe looked up at his professor with a surprised expression on his face but a smile quickly grew. Sothis crossed her arms watching her vessel, surprised that he was able to advise on such a subject without her help. The boy gave a nod to him and thanked his teacher before leaving quickly. Byleth looked at Sothis after shutting the door and let out a sigh.

“Linhardt knows how I feel. Just being around him I know how he feels. But with all that’s been going on, the mysteries surrounding me and the monastery, I want to wait. Until I can give him the peace that I promised him.”

“Well, I can't argue with you about that. The Death Knight, Flame Emperor, Thomas. It is all concerning. It makes me feel like something bad is going to happen. Alright. I’ll stop bothering you for it now. I apologize for getting too pushy.”

“It’s ok Sothis. I’m not upset. I appreciate you for everything you do for me. And for my students. You’re my best friend after all. And I trust Linhardt won't leave without telling me at least.”

"I'd hope so since you don't have any friends otherwise."

The two looked at each other, taking a moment to calm down then smiled at one another. Byleth glanced over at his candle and was reminded of the night growing closer. The time for the ball was drawing near and he was expected to arrive early so he could help the other teachers finish preparing. After changing he left his room quickly and went to help prepare the hall with the other teachers. Before he knew it the hall was full of students and music was playing making the atmosphere in the hall cheerful. As the students began to dance the soon to be king and empress started it all off with their partners. After a moment the other students started to join in and Byleth moved back a bit behind some other students to give more room. Down at the end of the hall, he could see a few of his students dancing with one another. Ignatz was already dancing with Flayn, to the displeasure of Seteth while Mercedes was dancing with Sylvain, Felix stood near a wall watching them with a smile. Ashe was talking to Annette for a moment before walking off toward Dedue, who was keeping an eye on the young prince. As one song changed to another a few dance partners started to change, with Sylvain bowing to Mercedes then held his hand out to Felix, who just rolled his eyes and took his hand. A smile grew on Byleth’s face as he started looking over the other end of the ballroom where his eyes met with Claude. The young leader wore a big grind as he made his way over toward the teacher then grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

“Claude? I'm not interested in dancing.”

“Oh come on Teach. One dance won’t hurt. I don’t think Linhardt will be to upset. Besides, I need your help.”

The two made their way out onto the dance floor as Claude began to lead. He leaned in close to the professor with the usual handsome grin he wore on his face when he was plotting something. Byleth's expression turned from confusion to suspicion when he noticed the look on the boy's face.

“What was it you needed help with Claude? Couldn’t you wait to talk until after the ball?”

“Well, the help I need is during the ball. I know if I ask Dimitri outright to dance with me he will just say no. But if we switch partners during the dance then he can’t say anything.”

“I’m not sure if that will work...”

“Please, teach just help me out and I won’t bother you for the rest of the night.”

With a soft sigh and a roll of his eyes, Byleth agreed to help the student as they dance around the ballroom. When they got close to Dimitri and his partner, Claude pushed the teacher into them a bit causing their dance to stop. The young leader apologized and took Dimitri’s hand offering a trade. Before anyone could protest Byleth took the girl’s hand with a forced smile and started to lead her around the dance floor, away from the two. Sothis smiled in approval giving her vessel a thumbs up. Dimitri reluctantly took Claude’s hand with a blush and started to dance.

“Claude, what are you doing?”

“Well, I got a little jealous and wanted to dance with you myself. Don’t be embarrassed. We’ve danced so much the past month.”

“Yes, but not in front of the entire school…”

“Are you ashamed of me? Scared someone will say something?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s just… Nevermind. Alright, fine. You win.”

“Perfect! Now loosen up a bit princely, you're so stiff.”

Once he realized the two were dancing with one another Byleth ended his with a bow and made his way back toward the entrance of the hall. As he got comfortable near the door again Sothis pointed out Ashe and Dedue dancing.

“Looks like your advice worked.”

“Hm. Ashe and Dedue, I'm not too surprised knowing them. But I'm happy it helped.”

“They look so happy. Even though the big one towers over most everyone. Everyone looks so happy tonight.”

“Yes, It’s nice seeing everyone in a decent mood for once. They deserve a little peace after everything.”

While he was watching Hanneman and Manuela made their way to the floor together Sothis pointed out Felix and Sylvain leaving together. Seeing the two leave made him remember Linhardt and their conversation, so he made his way out of the hall now that everything was getting crowded. Outside the air was cool and fresh, letting the teacher have a moment to breathe. While he walked through the grounds and into the classroom courtyard he noticed no one else was around. It wasn’t much surprising considering the hall was full. When he stopped to get a look over the courtyard Sothis started to gently float down in front of him with her legs crossed.

“Where are you going?"

"Remember that tower the front gate guard told us about?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well, one night while you were asleep I mentioned it to Linhardt and he instantly found it interesting. And I noticed that he wasn't around here, so..."

"You think he'd be at the tower?"

"Yes. We talked about meeting up there but he never gave a definite answer. Now I know."

"I didn't think him one to find such superstitions interesting but it doesn't hurt to check."

Byleth gave Sothis another look with a nod then started toward the back of the monastery and as he passed the classrooms he noticed Dimitri walking with Claude out of the hall. The two were walking over the grass, holding hands to the teachers surprised. As he walked in the shadows a smile grew on his face, seeing how happy his student looked. Sothis talked about how she knew those two had something together as the vessel made his way to the old tower. When he arrived, seeing it for the first time, how old the tower was caught him off guard. The bricks that made up the ancient, crumbling tower were much darker than the ones around most of the monastery. The grounds outside were quiet with the night air cool to the skin. Stepping inside the tower it was dark, no torches, only a few windows that allowed the moonlight in when clouds weren’t covering it. Walking up the stairs quietly Byleth felt his body relax, knowing that he’d soon be close to Linhardt after working so hard all month. Pining for the day that the two could just relax and enjoy each other’s company, his mind wandered while he walked up the stairs. At the top of the tower, Linhardt could be found sitting at the edge of a window looking out over the monastery grounds. Per usual, there was a book in his hand and when he heard the teacher step onto the top floor his attention turned toward him.

“Professor, you showed up here sooner than I’d expected.”

“Well, I was expected to stay a bit longer.”

“That I expected. More so, I thought everyone else would keep your attention for a while.”

“Hmph. Well, you aren’t wrong but I snuck out Dimitri and Claude were keeping everyone’s attention for me.”

A soft chuckle came from the boy as he stood up and walked over to his teacher. Byleth made his way over to him with a light smile, overjoyed to see him after being busy all day. Linhardt took the man’s hand into his and started examining it for a moment as if trying to find something. Sothis stayed outside the window, allowing the two to have their privacy. After a moment of thinking the boy looked up at his professor.

“It’s a shame I can’t study your crest more often.”

“My crest? Well, if you want then go ahead.”

“Not now of course. For the time being, I’m studying a few other ones that I find somewhat interesting. And besides, your so busy these days I don’t get any alone time with you.”

“Linhardt, I’m sorry. Things have been so hectic lately. Once everything has calmed down. I’ll have enough time for your research.”

“There’s no point in saying sorry. None of it’s your fault.”

“I know. I just feel like I’m running out of time. Since the end of the year is coming.”

“You mean graduation? Well, if it makes you feel any better I won’t just up and leave you. I still have too much to learn. So don’t worry. I’ll be here. We have plenty of time.”

Hearing the boy comfort his worries caused Byleth to become overwhelmingly happy, a new uncontrollable joy that he’d never felt before. The source was the thought of Linhardt always being by his side, even after he graduated. The feeling of confidence in the future for the two of them. Linhardt watched the somewhat surprised expression on his face as he was hugged by his professor. Byleth held him tightly to help calm the joy rising in his chest, for the time being, Linhardt's expression turned calm as he gently put his arms around the man. 

“Professor, were you so worried? I’ve never seen you so shocked. It’s alright. I don’t want to leave your side. Well, at least not until I’ve discovered the mysteries that your crest hold.”

"I hope that you like what you find and stay longer."

"Well, I already like what I've seen from you, so if you want me here longer then I'm alright with that."

Byleth smiled at the words as he took hold of his hand gently, the expression was much softer than a smile he’d given to anyone. As the man was about to speak Linhardt leaned in place a gentle kiss on his lips. The warm feeling of the boy's soft lips sent chills up his spine. The man wrapped his arms around the boy again to hold him close and deepen the kiss. The world felt like it stopped at that moment, and Byleth would have been fine if time never continued. Sothis could be heard letting out a soft gasp by the window, overcome with joy herself. Once they broke their kiss the teacher was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming up the tower steps. Linhardt grabbed his book and quickly pulled him along down the second stairs but stopped right behind the wall so he could get a glance of who had interrupted their moment. The moon was now shining in from the window and illuminated Hubert’s ghostly face in the darkness as he stepped onto the top floor. Linhardt’s jaw dropped when he saw his former classmate walking in with Ferdinand in hand behind him. Sothis explained that they should give the two their privacy. Byleth pulled the boy away from intensely watching and lead him down the dark stairs. Once outside the tower, Linhardt smiled to himself as he turned to his professor.

“Those two have been putting on an act. When you mentioned that they seemed to be acting different I started observing them. To my surprise, you were right. Needless to say, I now know why that is, then again they do have Edelgard and her future to bond over.”

“Stange. With the way they acted toward each other, I wouldn’t expect it. But if they are happy then that’s all that matters.”

“Yes. That is true. Just like you make me happy.”

In the light of the moon Byleth face could be seen turning red but the smile on his face stayed. The student blushed a bit at the cute reaction he got and Sothis could be heard gasping behind him. Taking each other’s hand they started walking back toward the main area of the monastery and Linhardt let out a yawn. Avoiding the classrooms, he leads the student to pass the dining hall and toward the dorms. Byleth started to walk in the direction of the student’s room but he was stopped by the boy who had a determined look on his face.’

“I want to sleep in your bed tonight.”

“Linhardt, you know you can’t do that here in the monastery.”

“Yea, yea, because Seteth told you to conduct yourself properly. But it’s not like we haven’t slept together before. And you act like no one has seen us together, ever. I think everyone gets the point.”

“Linhardt, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Yes, and I think you are overthinking. All this month you’ve spent your time with Dimitri and Claude with the rest of it going to helping the monastery prepare for the ball, which I am glad you did. It meant I didn’t have to help. But, I would also like some of your time professors. And the best time is at night when we can properly sleep.”

“I can never say no to you. Alright. But only tonight.”

A small smile formed on the student’s face as he started toward Byleth’s room with him following behind. Sothis didn’t have to open her mouth at the time, happy to see that her vessel was finally getting what she had been trying to tell him. With no more fuss, the two made their way to his room and stepped inside to the warmth. While Linhardt shut the door his professor lit a candle so that he could see what they were doing. Without hesitation, the boy stripped to his undergarments and climbed into the bed while Byleth looked away. After changing and blowing out the candle he climbed into bed, gently hugging Linhardt from behind. The boy let out a content sigh and leaned back into his professor’s chest.

“Thank you, professor. Sleep is nice but having a good rest with you is even better.”

“Since it’s what makes you happy, I can do that.”

“You know after I graduate I want to put all my time into researching crest. And the added benefit of that is being able to spend more time with you.”

“And here I thought you only used me for my crest. But you use my crest to be with me.”

“It’s a good excuse.”

“I like that excuse. Linhardt, I don’t want you to leave my side…”

“And what gave you the idea that I planned to leave? I have no reason to go back to the emperor. Research there is limited and the people are so tiresome.”

A soft chuckle came from the professor as he held the one he loved close under the thick blankets allowing Linhardt to fall asleep instantly. Byleth gently took his hair out of the small ponytail and started to stroke his head, watching him rest. An overwhelming warm feeling started to flow through the man, a comforting feeling that felt as if it could overflow at any moment. The feeling settled in his chest and seemed to fill something that was missing but he couldn’t be sure what was lost. Nonetheless, to him, Linhardt was all he needed. Sothis didn’t watch the two as intensely as she normally would but while they slept she held her chest, feeling the same warm that brought a smile to her face as she fell asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading I'd love if you left a comment and if anything needs to be changed please inform me! I want to hear more feedback on my writing and apply them. I love hearing suggestions or request to try and challenge myself! And if you'd like to contact me directly with feed back my writing twitter is here: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi
> 
> Also, I made a Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/FuriousFudanshi


End file.
